Engañando al destino
by circelilith
Summary: Athena se entera de los planes de Ker para debilitar su ejército y decide hacer algo al respecto, intentando cambiar la historia desde el principio. Pero pronto se dará cuenta que no es tan fácil cambiar el destino, mientras establece una inusual relación con el que esta designado a asesinarla, desafiando todas las reglas para salvarlo. SagaxSaori
1. Hilos enlazados

**CAPÍTULO 1: HILOS ENLAZADOS**

Iris, la diosa del arcoíris y mensajera personal de Zeus, volaba por el norte del mar Mediterráneo, cuando un destello llamó su atención. Tres aparentes meteoros caían sobre el Santuario de la hija indómita de Zeus. La delgada diosa se acercó y pudo ver a Ker poniendo un espíritu en un recién nacido, de los que estaban destinados a convertirse en santos de Athena. La diosa de delicados cabellos rubios supo que algo no estaba bien, pero aquello iba más allá de sus deberes, por lo que no sabía si decir lo que había visto o no.

Con el corazón lleno de dudas, Iris volvió a la morada de los dioses, donde encontró a Zeus y varios de sus hijos en el salón principal. Al dar su informe sobre su encomienda, ella se quedó ahí, en medio de todos, llamando la atención de Zeus.

-¿Hay algo más, Iris?

-Gran Crónida, en mi regreso mis ojos han sido testigos de una acción divina que dudo mucho haya sido autorizada por usted, sin embargo, no considero prudente hablarlo a viva voz y al viento.

Con una sola seña, el resto de los presentes se pusieron de pie para dejar el majestuoso salón. Cuando Athena pasó a su lado, la diosa del arcoíris le tomó la mano, pidiéndole se quedará.

-Oh, diosa Athena, la de los ojos claros, lo que debo contar al gran Zeus, también te concierne, pues al retornar a esta morada he visto a la negra Ker en tu Santuario.

-¿Qué palabras acaban de salir de tu boca? –se precipitó a responder Athena- ¿Qué hacía Ker, hermana de mis enemigos, en mi Santuario?

-No puedo estar segura de sus intenciones, pero lo que estoy segura es lo que mis ojos vieron con claridad. Dos pequeños recién nacidos llegaron al recinto sagrado y Ker depósito un espíritu en uno de ellos.

-¿Cómo es eso posible? Aún falta para que Hades despierte. El sello aún se mantiene en su sitio y esa pequeña roedor se atreve a intentar boicotear las filas de mi ejército, aun antes de que si quiera se forme.

-Hija, tranquilízate –dijo Zeus pasivo- no sabemos para que lo habrá hecho.

-Eso es obvio, querido padre. Ker quiere aprovecharse de esos recién nacidos, poniendo un destino funesto en sus vidas, solo para dañarme, con la esperanza de esta vez sí obtener una victoria. Pero no se lo pienso permitir. Cada vez, los jóvenes guerreros dedican sus vidas para pelear en mi nombre, entrenan desde pequeños sacrificando todo. No puedo dejar que ese espíritu se convierta en la maldición de ese mortal, sea quien sea.

-¿Y qué piensas hacer? ¿Buscarla y declararle la guerra desde ahora? Hija, lo mejor será que dejes las cosas correr su curso.

-No me pidas eso, glorioso padre. Sabes que está en mi naturaleza la curiosidad y la astucia. Por ello iré a donde las Moiras y les pediré me revelen el por qué Ker ha elegido justo a ese mortal, pues dudo mucho que haya sido al azar.

Así se pronunció y se dirigió hacia el inframundo, donde las 3 hiladoras cumplían la función de trazar el destino de los mortales. Con las almas de los espectros sellados, el lugar era seguro, por lo que cruzó el río Estigia y llegó hasta donde las Moiras.

-Diosas del destino, he venido hasta aquí a pedir que me revelen el hilo del destino de un mortal.

Habló así y las 3 mujeres dejaron su trabajo para atenderla.

-La hija predilecta del gran Zeus, Athena. Tu jamás habías venido aquí –refirió Cleto- debe ser un enemigo poderoso el que quieres saber sus secretos para venir hasta aquí.

-En realidad aún no se si es mi enemigo. Esperaba que ustedes me ayudaran a saberlo.

Athena señaló al mortal del cual quería conocer el destino y así Láquesis, quien se encargaba de definir la vida de los humanos, tomó un hilo en específico y lo inspeccionó, cambiando su semblante al hacerlo.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué es lo que sucede? –preguntó Athena- ¿Le espera algo malo a ese mortal?

-Oh querida mía, a este mortal le espera el peor de los destinos. Hay un espíritu que lo atormentará día y noche, y solo encontrará una paz momentánea al morir, pero su dolor jamás se irá.

-Pobre hombre –respondió la diosa lamentándose por la suerte de su caballero- Quisiera hacer algo para que no fuera así.

-Esperen –dijo Átropos - El hilo de este mortal parece haberse entrelazado con otro y no me deja cortarlo para saber sobre su muerte. Parece como si entrara y saliera del mundo de los muertos.

-Deja de ser tan dramática Átropos –dijo Cleto intentando separar los hilos- están atorados. ¿De quién puede ser el otro?

Las 3 Moiras tomaron el segundo hilo y se miraron entre sí mientras Athena las veía confundida.

-Será mejor que te vayas ahora, hija de Zeus –sugirió Láquesis- no puedes hacer nada por este hombre. Su destino esta trazado y ni siquiera una olímpica como tu puede cambiar eso.

-Si Ker pudo jugar sus cartas, yo puedo hacerlo igual –respondió Athena irritada- haré lo que me parezca conveniente para que su destino cambie.

-¿Y por qué el interés en ese hombre? –preguntó Átropos- No es más que un caballero de los muchos que sufrirán desventuras en tu nombre, como tantos más lo han hecho.

-No es interés, solo es estrategia –dijo Athena caminando hacia la salida del templo-.

-Athena –gritó Láquesis- No puedes engañar al destino. Hagas lo que hagas, todo volverá a donde debe estar.

La diosa de la sabiduría asintió molesta, regresó al Olimpo y preparó su descenso. A pesar de los consejos de su padre, estaba decidida a tomar cartas en el asunto. Aunque para ella habían pasado un par de días, sabía que para los humanos habrían pasado casi 3 años, por lo que el bebé que ella quería proteger seguramente ya era un niño pequeño. Aun así, estaba segura que al cambiar la manera en la que deberían pasar las cosas, podría cambiar el destino funesto que las Moiras tejían. Por ello, decidió reencarnar fuera del Santuario, donde ni amigo ni enemigo pudiera identificarla hasta que ella estuviera lista para ocupar su lugar.

\- 0 -

Rodorio, Grecia

Un par de mujeres lavaban en el río, cuando escucharon el llanto de un bebé.

-¿Escuchaste eso?

-Parece venir de esos matorrales… Ten cuidado.

-¡Es una pequeña! ¿Quién pudo dejarla aquí? Es preciosa.

-¿Y qué hacemos con ella? Yo tengo demasiadas bocas que alimentar como para tener otra.

-No podemos dejarla aquí, la llevare a casa y le daré algo de comer. Después pensaré que hacer.

-Tu marido te matará, sabes que no soporta a los niños pequeños.

La mujer de cabellos castaños llevó a su humilde hogar a la pequeña, abrigándola y ofreciéndole un poco de jugo de arroz. Pero tal y como su amiga lo predijo, a su esposo no le hizo gracia la visita, pues desconfiaba de que pudiera ser producto de alguna aventura de su mujer.

-¿Cómo podría tener un hijo sin que tú te dieras cuenta? Eres tan cerrado a veces, Admes.

-No podemos quedárnosla. Quiero que mañana temprano te deshagas de ella. Y Agatha… No estoy bromeando…

_4 años después._

-¡Saori! ¿Dónde está el pan que te dije que trajeras? Eres una tonta, desobligada. ¡Vamos! Ve a la casa del panadero ahora mismo, sirve para algo.

-Si padre…

La niña de tez blanca corrió por la calle de su casa hasta la esquina y viró para llegar a la casa del panadero. Cuando caminaba apresurada de regreso, vio a la gente acumularse y murmurar.

-Espero poder tocar su túnica, dicen que es de buena suerte.

Saori se hizo espacio entre la gente del pueblo y vio pasar a un hombre de edad avanzada. Vestía una túnica blanca y un casco dorado del que salían largos cabellos verdosos. Atrás de él caminaban 2 niños vestidos de forma sencilla. La pequeña escuchó decir a la gente que venían del Santuario. Esa fue la primera vez que supo que aquel lugar existía.

Una insistente mirada la hizo reaccionar. El pequeño peliazul que caminaba detrás del hombre al que llamaban Patriarca, la miraba con sus profundos ojos verdes. Su compañero lo llamó y ella lo miró hasta que lo perdió de vista, recordando que debía llevar el pan a su padre, quien seguramente la castigaría por llevarlo frío.

Tal y como lo pensó, varios golpes resultaron por la tardanza, pero desde aquel día Saori comenzó a sentir mucha curiosidad por aquel lugar donde los aldeanos tenían prohibida la entrada, y aunque por mucho tiempo no lo volvió a ver, la mirada del niño de ojos verdes también quedó grabada en su mente.

0 -

La vida de Saori hasta ahora había sido normal. Viviendo en una olvidada aldea de Grecia, donde lo más interesante que puede pasar es el festival de primavera, donde todos se reúnen para hacer guirnaldas de flores en honor a la diosa Athena. Sus padres adoptivos eran de escasos recursos, y al tener hijos propios, las necesidades de ella pasaban a segundo plano, a quien solo usaban para trabajar en el campo. Su madre era amable con ella debido a que solo tenía hijos varones y ella era la menor. Su padre era bastante mayor y tenía poca paciencia con ell, pues en realidad jamás estuvo de acuerdo con recibirla en su hogar.

Saori sabía que no era bien recibida del todo, aun así, intentaba agradarlos y se esforzaba por trabajar a la par de sus 3 hermanos, quienes también parecían despreciarla. Su suerte en el pueblo no era muy diferente. A sus 6 años, parecía no agradarles a las niñas de su edad, pues los rumores de ser una huérfana la hacían blanco de burlas.

Saori prefería sumirse en un mundo de fantasías, uno donde ella era una princesa llena de riquezas y todos hacían lo que ella mandaba. Era una manera de sobrellevar la tristeza que siempre habitaba en su corazón. Se preguntaba de dónde venía y cómo era que había terminado abandonada en el río. Era una comunidad pequeña y a pesar de ello, nadie conocía su origen, nadie nunca la reclamo como su hija.

Aquel día, mientras transportaba los higos y granadas de la cosecha en un gran canasto, un grupo de chicos un poco mayores que ella, comenzaron a gritarle insultos al verla pasar. De cierto modo ella estaba acostumbrada a escuchar tonterías de los demás, por lo que siguió caminando sin darle importancia, hasta que uno de ellos la alcanzo y tomó una granada.

El pequeño de aproximadamente 8 años, abrió el fruto, mordiendolo y escupió las semillas.

-Esto es una porquería –dijo grosero mientras arrojaba la granada sobre Saori- tu familia solo produce malos frutos.

Saori vio como la tintura roja del fruto manchaba su vestido y ensuciaba las sandalias que usaba, con las lágrimas a punto de escapar de sus ojos. El chico la empujo, viendo que ella no se defendía. Saori cayó de espaldas, lo que hizo que los higos y las granadas rodaran hasta los pies de alguien que acababa de llegar.

-¿Por qué no molestan a alguien de su tamaño? Es muy fácil ser bravucón con una niña pequeña.

-¿Quién eres tú? Ni siquiera eres de por aquí, así que no sabes quién es esta huérfana inútil a la que a nadie le importa.

-Pues a mí me importa cualquiera que necesite ayuda –dijo el chico de cabellos azules poniéndose en guardia- así que, si quieren seguir molestándola, primero tendrán que pelear conmigo.

Los niños del pueblo se rieron de él, pues pensaron que por ser mayor numero, le ganarían. Pero el pequeño recién llegado demostró que no era un niño cualquiera y en un par de movimientos los dejó fuera de combate, haciéndolos huir molestos por la paliza recibida. El chico de ojos verdes y aproximadamente 9 años, se acercó a Saori y le dio la mano.

-¿Estas bien?

Ella asintió y dio las gracias con una voz delgada y tímida.

-Me llamo Saga y vengo del Santuario ¿Y tú?

-Mi nombre es Saori, vivo aquí en la aldea con mi familia adoptiva.

-Ya veo ¿Esos niños siempre son así contigo?

-La mayor parte del tiempo. Se que es porque no tengo padres y no voy a la escuela como el resto de los niños de mi edad. Ellos creen que soy tonta por eso, pero yo sé que no es así. Es solo que mi familia adoptiva prefiere que sus hijos legítimos aprendan y eso está bien.

-No creo que sea justo –respondió él mientras la ayudaba a recoger todos los frutos- tú también tienes derecho a aprender.

Saori sonrió tomando el último fruto del piso.

-Debo volver a casa, seguro me reprenderán por la tardanza y las manchas en mi vestido, no quiero demorarme más.

Ella comenzó a correr y sonriendo se volvió.

-Ah y gracias de nuevo –dijo arrojándole un higo- espero volver a verte algún día.

Saga lo cachó con una mano y sonrió, dándole una mordida al fruto. Debía terminar las diligencias que el Patriarca le había encomendado, pero el resto del día sus pensamientos volvieron a la sonrisa de aquella niña que parecía tener una vida difícil. Y al volver al Santuario tuvo una idea, él haría que esa tristeza de su rostro se desvaneciera.

* * *

Decidí hacer esto que prácticamente será mi propio fanservice porque quiero imaginar como sería todo diferente para mi OTP. Espero les agrade la historia.


	2. Amistad

**CAPÍTULO 2: AMISTAD**

Un par de días después, Saga caminó hacia Rodorio después de su entrenamiento, llevando un par de libros que había tomado de la biblioteca del Patriarca. Se sentó cerca del camino por el que sabía, pasaban quienes trabajaban aquellas tierras, esperando poder encontrar a la niña de cabellos lilas, pues no sabía en donde vivía. Un rato después, el cansancio por el entrenamiento había hecho presa de él y cerró los ojos un momento, quedándose dormido.

Saori caminaba de regreso a casa junto a uno de su hermano, cuando vio a Saga dormido bajo un árbol. Pasó de largo, pero le dijo a su hermano que había olvidado algo y regresó a donde el pequeño peliazul estaba tendido.

La pequeña de cabellos lilas sonrió al verle descansando y tomó una hoja de un árbol y la frotó ligeramente sobre la cara de Saga, haciéndolo gesticular hasta que abrió los ojos y la vio cerca de su cara.

-¡Saori! –dijo poniéndose de pie avergonzado- yo… Yo solo… Estaba esperándote.

La niña se rio al ver apenado a Saga y él trato de pasar la vergüenza, entregándole los libros que llevaba.

-Te traje esto, son del Patriarca pero nadie allá los usa muy seguido. Puedes devolvérmelos cuando los hayas leído.

Saori bajó la mirada y una lagrima se escapó corriendo por su mejilla.

-Oye ¿Qué sucede? Pensé que quería aprender cosas, pero si no los quieres está bien, los devolveré.

-No es eso, de verdad te lo agradezco, no tenías por qué hacerlo. Es solo que… No sé leer.

Saga vio a su nueva amiga avergonzada y la tomó del mentón mientras la miraba a los ojos.

-Deja de llorar. Yo te enseñaré todo lo que quieras aprender ¿sí? Lo prometo.

A partir de ese día, Saga y Saori se vieron cada tarde, después de cumplir con las obligaciones de ambos y él se dio a la tarea de enseñarle a leer y escribir a la pelilila, quien parecía tener una gran curiosidad por el mundo y la capacidad de absorber el conocimiento como si fuera una esponja.

\- 0 -

Todos los días, Saga entrenaba desde el alba. Su rutina era sumamente difícil y desgastante. A veces terminaba seriamente herido o agotado. Solo por las tardes, el Patriarca le tenía permitido a él y a Aioros tener algo de tiempo libre antes del llamado a cenar. Aioros usualmente pasaba el tiempo con su pequeño hermano y Saga recorría el campo con su gemelo, discutiendo y jugando como siempre.

Pero hacía varias semanas que eso no sucedía. Kanon esperaba a su gemelo en las praderas donde siempre iban a jugar, pero éste no llegaba. Lo había notado distraído y hasta cierto punto sospechoso, pues se le veía cerca de la salida del Santuario y después desaparecía por un par de horas.

Ese día, Kanon fue hasta donde Saga terminaba su entrenamiento, decidido a averiguar en qué andaba su hermano. Se acercó a él después de que Aioros se había ido.

-¿Listo para ir a perseguir ardillas?

-Kanon, sabes que no debes venir aquí. Si el Patriarca te ve nos reprenderá a ambos.

-No me dejas opción, ya que nunca vienes ya a verme.

-Lamento eso, he estado algo ocupado. Pero mañana iré ¿de acuerdo?

-¿Y qué harás hoy? –preguntó Kanon insistente- ¿A dónde has estado yendo?

-¡A ningún lado! Solo tengo cosas que hacer y deja de hacerme tantas preguntas.

Saga termino de vendar las heridas de sus manos y se fue de ahí molesto por el interrogatorio de su gemelo. Kanon se quedó allí sentado por un momento, pero después comenzó a seguirlo.

En las afueras de Rodorio, Saori esperaba debajo del frondoso olivo que les servía de refugio para sus peculiares clases. Saga llegó y ella le regaló una sonrisa al verlo.

-Lamento haber demorado, el entrenamiento me tomó algo más de tiempo hoy.

-¿Qué le pasó a tus manos? –preguntó ella preocupada- ¿Te hiciste daño?

La niña de ojos azules abrió el vendaje y vio quemaduras en las manos de su amigo, quedando sorprendida.

-A veces me pasa –dijo él apenado- la técnica que debo aprender es muy poderosa y destructiva, si no elevo mi cosmos al nivel necesario, se sale de control y me lastimo. Si no me concentro incluso podría matarme.

Saori lo miró, no entendía por qué tenía que exponerse a ese peligro.

-¿Por qué quieres ser un caballero de Athena?

-Al principio solo lo hice porque era lo único que conocía. Crecí en el Santuario, no recuerdo nada más que no sea lo que aprendí del Patriarca. Él ha sido como un padre para mí y no quería defraudarlo cuando me decía que debía convertirme en un caballero. Pero después me di cuenta que no es solo eso, no es por darle gusto. Quiero ser el caballero más fuerte de todos y defender a quienes no pueden hacerlo. Quiero luchar por la justicia y proteger a las personas, a personas como tú.

-He escuchado que los caballeros son capaces de hacer milagros. Algunos les temen y otros los veneran. Pero también he oído que muchos terminan heridos o muertos cuando hay Guerra Santa.

-Es el deber de un Santo proteger a Athena sin importar nada más. Cuando yo gane la armadura dorada prestaré un juramento y le deberé mi vida. Pero no te preocupes por mí –dijo él al ver el rostro alterado de Saori- aún falta mucho para eso. Athena ni si quiera ha nacido en esta era y quien sabe, tal vez yo falle en obtener la armadura de Géminis.

-Eso no sucederá, eres el niño más fuerte que conozco, sé que conseguirás ser el mejor caballero de Athena.

Kanon observaba la escena desde una distancia prudente y al ver que su hermano prefería la compañía de una niña que la de él, regresó a casa molesto.

Más tarde, cuando Saga volvió a casa, su hermano intentó interrogarlo, pero por alguna razón el gemelo mayor no quería mezclar a Saori en sus cosas del Santuario. Era la primera vez que tenía una amistad con alguien del exterior y ella le transmitía mucha paz, una paz que no quería perder compartiendo su secreto.

Al ver que no era sincero, Kanon enfureció, pero no admitió saber lo que su gemelo hacía cada tarde. Sin embargo, no era un niño que se quedara con las cosas y decidió que él mismo indagaría de lo que todo eso se trataba.

El siguiente día transcurrió de manera normal, hasta que de nuevo Saga terminó su entrenamiento. Kanon lo esperaba de nuevo y, al ver que su hermano se duchaba para irse, se acercó a la puerta.

-Oye Saga, el Patriarca me dijo que necesitaba verte.

-¿Ahorita? Pero si ya estuve con él por la mañana buscando por enésima vez un pergamino que extravió.

-Yo no sé nada de eso –dijo mordiendo una manzana- solo me dijo que era muy importante que fueras después de terminar de entrenar.

Saga se vistió de prisa, esperando no tardar con el maestro, pero sabía que inevitablemente se haría tarde, por lo que salió corriendo. Kanon sonrió de la ingenuidad de su hermano y tomó su camino rumbo a la aldea.

Cuando Kanon llegó, Saori corrió a darle un abrazo.

-Pensé que hoy no podrías venir –dijo ella sonriente- terminé de leer el libro que me prestaste.

Kanon tomó el libro de mitología que tenía el sello del Santuario sin decir nada y se dejó guiar por ella, quien se sentó a su lado.

-¿Cómo estuvo tu entrenamiento de hoy? Parece que las quemaduras de tus manos sanaron muy rápido.

-Haces demasiadas preguntas –respondió él incómodo- No sé por qué una niña como tu insiste en quitarle el tiempo a un futuro caballero como yo. Tengo muchas cosas más importantes que hacer que enseñarle estas patrañas a una aldeana insulsa como tu.

Saori lo observó incrédula con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¿Por qué me dices esas cosas tan malvadas? Pensé que eras diferente a los demás, pero eres igual a los otros niños de Rodorio, solo buscan menospreciarme –dijo ella levantándose y tomando la cesta con pan que llevaba para que ambos comieran- ¡si no querías enseñarme a leer no debiste ofrecerte!

-Oye, cálmate llorona, si te vas a ir llorando a tu casa solo porque ya no me interesa perder mi tiempo contigo está bien, pero al menos deja la comida que trajiste.

Saori aventó la canasta con furia y se marchó, mientras Kanon se reía sin parar.

Saga había llegado con el Gran Maestro solo para descubrir que no había sido requerido por él y supo que había sido una treta de su gemelo, por lo que regresó a su casa y encontró a Kanon devorando el pan que Saori le había dejado.

Al ver la canasta, Saga la reconoció y tomó de la casaca a Kanon, levantándolo de la silla donde estaba sentado.

-¡Tu! ¿Por qué me dijiste que el Patriarca me buscaba? ¡Era una mentira! Dime ¿de dónde sacaste este pan?

-Lo encontré por ahí tirado –dijo Kanon sin inmutarse- ¿sabes? Mañana por la tarde deberíamos ir a pescar, hace tiempo que no vamos al mar.

-No iré a ningún lado contigo, pequeño mentiroso Esta es la cesta de Saori ¡Dime que le hiciste!

-¿Hablas de la llorona de pelo morado? No te preocupes, no volverá a molestarte. Entonces… ¿Quieres ir a pescar?

Saga le arrebató la canasta y lo empujó.

-No quiero que te metas con ella ¿me oíste? Si vuelves a hacer algo así te romperé la cara.

-¡Y si lo haces yo le diré al Patriarca que robas sus libros para dárselos a esa mocosa!

Saga azotó la puerta al salir, estaba anocheciendo y sabía que no podía ir hasta la casa de su amiga a buscarla, tendría que esperar al siguiente día para hablar con ella.

\- 0 -

El día bajo el sol siempre era duro, pero esta vez parecía eterno. Saga despedazaba los troncos de los arboles con los puños llenos de furia hacia su hermano. Había entablado una amistad que lo hacía sentirse normal. Con Saori no era un huérfano, ni un aprendiz de caballero, ni el hermano mayor que debe controlar a su gemelo, era solo él mismo. No quería perder la confianza de su amiga.

En cuanto escuchó la instrucción de que podía retirarse del entrenamiento, corrió a toda prisa hacia Rodorio, esta vez no espero a ir a ducharse o curar los rasguños que sangraban en sus brazos, solo corrió lo más rápido que pudo hasta llegar a la aldea. Casi sin poder respirar por la agitación, se detuvo en la plaza principal con la cabeza entre las piernas, un poco mareado.

-¿Estas bien?

En el instante reconoció la voz dulce y levantó el rostro.

-¡Saori! –dijo abrazándola sin darle oportunidad de entender lo que pasaba- Pense que tardaría mucho en encontrarte.

-¿Y a ti que te pasa? –dijo empujándolo- Ayer me dijiste que era una molestia y una carga para ti y ahora estas aquí agitado y diciendo incoherencias ¿estas enfermo?

-No, Saori, necesito explicarte lo que… -Saga recordó que la existencia de su hermano debía ser un secreto absoluto, uno que ni siquiera su amigo Aioros conocía- Yo no quise…

-No te molestes Saga, entiendo que no es tu problema lo que pase conmigo, perdón por ser insistente en que me enseñaras cosas.

-No es eso, yo ayer estaba… Es que el Patriarca… -Saga suspiró, incapaz de mentirle- No fui yo con quien hablaste ayer, sino con… mi hermano.

-¿Qué? ¿Piensas como el resto de los niños? ¿Qué soy tonta? ¡Eras tu!

-Kanon es mi hermano gemelo, perdón si no te lo había dicho pero nadie debe conocer de su existencia. Él entrena en las sombras y su papel será ocupar mi lugar como caballero de Géminis si me llegase a ocurrir algo.

Saori lo veía con sus grandes ojos cristalinos pensando en la información que le era revelada.

-¿Si algo te llegara a ocurrir? –preguntó por fin después de un par de minutos- ¿Quiere decir que si mueres usaran a tu hermano como sustituto? ¿Qué clase de lugar malvado es el Santuario?

-Eso no importa, solo importa proteger a Athena… Saori, lamento cualquier tontería que haya dicho Kanon, de verdad lamento que lo hayas conocido. Él solo está celoso de que pase tiempo contigo y no con él.

Ella meditó un poco mirando el piso, realmente no quería perder al primer y único amigo que había tenido.

-No fue tu culpa. Y entiendo cómo se siente tu hermano, deberías pasar tiempo con él. No me molesta que no siempre vengas a verme.

Saga la abrazó de nuevo, feliz de haber aclarado el malentendido.

-Tengo una mejor idea, él se siente solo porque no puede revelarse ante nadie. Pero si tú conoces nuestro secreto… Tal vez te gustaría ser su amiga. Claro, siempre y cuando él se comporte contigo… Y no diga malas palabras… Ni se coma lo que lleves… Pensándolo bien…

Saori rio a carcajadas y puso su dedo índice en la boca de Saga para hacerlo callar su plática interna a voces.

-Me encantaría ser amiga de los dos.

* * *

Ojalá les esté gustando la historia, gracias por leer.


	3. Perderte

**CAPITULO 3: PERDERTE**

-Mmm, esto es lo más delicioso que he probado –dijo Saori cerrando los ojos- ¿dices que es una tarta de cumpleaños?

-Si, el Patriarca la mandó a hacer por el cumpleaños mío y de Kanon. Nunca antes lo había hecho, pero dijo que el cumpleaños número 10 era muy especial porque era el momento de dejar de ser niños.

-¿Dejar de ser niños?

-Supongo que se refiere a que muy pronto pelearé por la armadura dorada y entonces seré un caballero de Athena. Después de eso, nada será igual.

-¿Estas nervioso? –preguntó ella recostándose en la grama- yo lo estaría.

-Si, eso creo. Pero no son cosas que me detenga mucho a pensar. Esto es lo por lo que he entrenado cada día, nada impedirá que sea el caballero dorado de Géminis de esta era.

Saori lo miró sonriente, admiraba la determinación que Saga mostraba.

-¿Crees que yo podría ser un santo de Athena?

-¿Qué dices?

-Si, sé que también entrenan a unas pocas chicas. ¿Crees que yo sería capaz de algo así?

-Se que podrías lograr lo que te propusieras y a pesar de ser una niña normal, tienes un aura muy pura y fuerte, pero… -él acaricio la mejilla sonrojada de Saori- no me gustaría que nadie te hiciera daño.

-¡Saori!

Un chico rubio y delgado, de unos 12 años se aproximó a ellos con la expresión molesta.

-¿Quién es él? –preguntó Saga poniéndose de pie- ¿lo conoces?

-Es el hijo mayor de mis padres adoptivos, Alexander.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí con este? –dijo el rubio- debiste haber ido a casa hace horas.

-Alexander, él es mi amigo Sa…

-No me interesa quien sea este idiota –la interrumpió, tomándola del brazo con fuerza- esto lo sabrá papá.

-¡Oye! Suéltala.

-Tú no te metas, no me importa que seas del Santuario. Se bien lo que los de tu clase hacen con las mujeres de la aldea, mi hermana no terminará como muchas lo han hecho.

-¿De qué hablas? –preguntó confundida Saori- Saga ¿Por qué dice eso?

-¿No te ha dicho? Los honorables santos de Athena han venido a Rodorio a enamorar mujeres desde siempre, y luego las dejan para ir a proteger a su sagrada diosa y las dejan deshonradas y avergonzadas.

-¡Yo no tengo la culpa de lo que hayan hecho otros en el pasado! –se defendió el peliazul- Saori, sabes que jamás te haría daño.

-No, no lo harás. Vámonos, Saori.

Saga enfurecido se puso en guardia, en señal de que pelearía, pero Saori lo detuvo.

-Saga no, por favor. Iré a casa.

-Pero…

Sin dar oportunidad de que hablaran más, Alexander emprendió la partida, sujetando a Saori, quien solo volteó a ver a su amigo y se despidió con la mano.

2 días pasaron, en los que Saga acudió al lugar donde se veía con la pequeña pelilila, sin que ella se presentara. Pensó en ir hasta su casa a buscarla, pero sabía bien que eso solo le traería problemas a su amiga, por lo que muy a su pesar, tuvo que esperar a que ella diera señales de vida.

0 -

Kanon regresaba de pescar, cuando vio a Saori sentada en la puerta de la casa donde vivía.

-¿Saori? ¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí sin que los guardias del Santuario te vieran?

-Yo… Crucé el bosque para que no me viera.

Kanon entonces se dio cuenta de las condiciones en que la niña se encontraba y la invitó a pasar.

-Eso… -dijo él señalando las marcas de golpes en sus brazos y rostro- Mi hermano me dijo que te metiste en problemas por verlo.

Ella estalló en llanto y le contó lo que había sucedido.

_FLASHBACK_

-Padre, debes creerme. Saga no es malvado, él solo me ha estado ayudando a aprender, tú sabes que yo quería hacerlo. Puedo probarlo, mira, ya puedo leer y escribir.

-¡No me llames padre!, yo jamás sería padre de una pequeña golfa como tú. Jamás debí de darte asilo en nuestro hogar

-No, por favor

_FIN DE FLASHBACK_

-Me golpeó hasta que se cansó y luego me encerró en el granero sin siquiera darme un poco de agua. Pude salir de ahí haciendo un pozo al pie de una de las paredes de madera.

Saga alcanzó a escuchar el relato desde la puerta de entrada, cuando éste llegaba.

-Voy a matarlo.

-No, Saga. Solo… Por favor ¿pueden ayudarme? Puedo trabajar en lo que sea, limpiaré, serviré a los santos de Athena, no quiero volver allá.

Saga caminó a abrazarla para consolarla y, después de darle un poco de comida y agua, la condujo hasta el salón del Patriarca, pues solo él podría ayudarlos.

Saori contempló asombrada las 12 casas al pisar el primer peldaño que conducía a donde Saga la llevaba, curiosamente algo le parecía familiar.

-Este lugar es hermoso y… Tiene algo que me hace sentir rara.

-Es normal, son pocas las personas de Rodorio que pueden venir hasta acá. La mayoría son personas que surten los alimentos y solo entran a las barracas de servicio que están en la entrada.

Avanzaron sin problema por las primeras casas.

-Esta es la tercera casa, Géminis. Algún día yo seré su guardián.

Saori la recorrió entusiasmada, viendo cada detalle. Algo en aquel lugar la hacía sentir segura.

-Es preciosa –dijo bajando la mirada y soltando una lagrima- ojalá yo tuviera un propósito más que el ser una campesina a la que nadie quiere.

-Hey, no digas eso. Tu eres la persona con el corazón más grande que conozco, estoy seguro que harás cosas muy importantes. –ella sonrió por su respuesta- ¿Qué te parece si vamos más rápido?

-¿Más rápido?

-Sujétame bien-Saga la tomó y la puso sobre sus hombros, usando su cosmos para correr a gran velocidad.

-Ahhhh, ¡Saga!

Al llegar al salón del Patriarca, Saga la puso en el suelo y un extraño destello de cosmos los alcanzó a ambos.

-Espera, estoy mareada.

-¿Qué fue eso? –dijo él aturdido - me pareció sentir un cosmos muy poderoso pero… Ahora ha desaparecido por completo. ¿Estás bien?

-Si, eso creo. Yo también sentí algo raro. Quizás fue por la velocidad, no vuelvas a hacer eso.

Ambos entraron al gran salón, donde Shion sorprendido los recibió. Saga se aproximó a él, mientras Saori se quedaba algunos pasos atrás, un poco intimidada. Shion escuchó en silencio la historia que el peliazul le narraba. Solo cuando éste terminó, el Patriarca habló.

-Le contaste a esta niña el secreto de tu hermano que te pedí guardaras celosamente de cualquiera, y la has tomado como tu pupila sin si quiera consultarme. Además de traerla hasta aquí, cuando sabes que nadie fuera del Santuario debe venir sin mi previa autorización.

-Pero maestro Shion, no me está escuchando, ella necesita nuestra ayuda, su familia…

-No necesito escuchar más, Saga. Los pormenores de la gente de Rodorio no es nuestra prioridad. Athena está por llegar, la guerra santa se avecina y no podemos resolver todos y cada uno de los problemas particulares de la gente. Tu deberías estar concentrado en la prueba final que te espera para obtener la armadura dorada de Géminis y sin embargo, andas de aquí para allá metiéndote en problemas.

-Maestro Shion, con todo respeto, si nosotros que velamos por la justicia nos quedamos inmóviles ante este tipo de situaciones entonces ¿Qué propósito tiene el tener el poder de cambiarlas? Ella puede quedarse aquí y servir como doncella.

-Es demasiado pequeña para eso, además me parece que afecta demasiado la concentración del guerrero más poderoso que intento aún formar.

Antes de que Saga pudiera responder, un par de soldados llamaron a la puerta y entraron con un aviso.

-Gran Maestro, tenemos a un hombre en la entrada del Santuario que afirma que su hija ha sido raptada por un aprendiz de caballero. Está furioso y exige sea devuelta.

-¿Lo ves, Saga? Este tipo de situaciones no debe nublar nuestro objetivo principal –dijo Shion poniéndose de pie- Lleven a esta niña con su padre y asegúrense de que no vuelva a colarse al Santuario.

-¡Espere! Maestro Shion, se lo pido.

Los soldados tomaron a Saori del brazo para llevarla con ellos.

-¡Saga! –gritó ella mientras era sacada del lugar- ¡Saga!

-¡Saori! –enfurecido, Saga encaró al Patriarca- ¿de verdad dejará que sigan lastimándola?

-¿Y tú de verdad arriesgaras todo por lo que has entrenado solo para resolver una disputa familiar entre padre e hija? Saga, tu estas aquí para servir a Athena y solo a ella, jamás debes olvidarlo.

Saga corrió hasta las escaleras desde donde pudo ver como los soldados se llevaban a Saori. No podía hacer nada, si desafiaba al Patriarca sería echado del Santuario junto con Kanon. Y aún si lo hiciera, no tendría nada que ofrecerle a Saori, pues incluso el lugar donde vivían pertenecía al recinto. Solo podía hacer algo, convertirse en el Santo más poderoso para algún día llegar a ser él mismo quien dirigiera aquel lugar y cambiar las cosas. Y con ese pensamiento, se prometió a sí mismo que algún día cambiaría el destino de su mejor amiga.

\- 0 -

Desde aquel día, le fue prohibido a Saga dejar el Santuario a menos que fuera a algún asunto oficial, por lo que se concentró al máximo en su entrenamiento. Al cabo de algunos meses, la gran pelea por la armadura dorada tuvo lugar y sin problema la ganó. Así, el tercer templo se convirtió en su nuevo hogar y él hizo su juramento, su vida le pertenecía a Athena. Sin embargo, su alma no estaba consagrada a la diosa, sino a una pequeña ojiazul a quien había perdido.

Pasaron semanas, meses, las estaciones marcaban el paisaje, pero en los ojos de Saga siempre había un poco de melancolía. En todo ese tiempo, no volvió a ver a Saori. El par de ocasiones que fue a Rodorio, fue acompañando al Patriarca y nunca la encontró. Temía que algo le hubiese ocurrido, pero con el paso del tiempo, empezó a convencerse de que la amistad de él solo le traería sufrimiento a Saori. Después de todo, él tenía los días contados, tarde o temprano la dejaría sola para luchar en nombre de Athena, lo mejor era que ella se abriera camino por sí misma, aunque eso significara que la extrañara cada día.

Además, desde aquel día en que había llevado a Saori al Santuario, algo en él había sucedido. Empezó como ligeras migrañas que no podía aplacar con nada, solo cuando se refrescaba con un baño podía aminorarlas, pero siempre volvían. Y con el paso del tiempo, empeoraron.

\- 0 -

La familia de Saori no la perdía de vista. Al principio estuvo sin poder salir de su casa. Cuando por fin le permitieron volver al campo para ayudar, su hermano Alexander la acompañaba todo el tiempo. Las ocasiones en que se acercó al lugar donde solía verse con Saga, no lo volvió cerca, lo que la llevó a creer que él la había olvidado. Supuso que había continuado su entrenamiento y se había convertido en lo que siempre anheló, el caballero más fuerte de su generación.

Cuando muchos meses pasaron, ella se convenció de que lo mejor era dejarlo libre para que lograra sus sueños. Alguien como ella solo sería una carga para alguien con una misión tan importante como proteger a una diosa.

Y así, su corazón se congeló, recordando los ojos turquesas del único que había creído que ella podía ser algo más que una campesina. Su familia seguía tratándola mal, pero con el paso de los años dejó de importarle, se había conformado con la idea que ellos esperaban para ella, alcanzar la pubertad y servir como ofrenda para el mejor postor, aunque eso significara ser infeliz.

* * *

**Agradezco a las personitas que se tomaron la molestia de dejarme su comentario, me encanta leer lo que piensan. También una mención especial a la página de Facebook SagaxSaori, por recomendar mi fic.**

**Las cosas comenzarán a complicarse en nuestra historia, espero que continúen acompañándome. **


	4. Destino Latente

**CAPÍTULO 4: DESTINO LATENTE**

Saori se miraba en un viejo espejo que había en la habitación que compartía con 2 de las hijas de sus padres adoptivos, se observaba detenidamente con un sentimiento de no encontrar su propia imagen en aquel reflejo. Su sangre había venido por primera vez.

Había corrido con su madre adoptiva, Agatha, quien de forma breve y sin importancia solo le había dicho que a partir de ese momento se convertía en una mujer y que debía comportarse como tal. Agatha nunca fue muy expresiva, ni siquiera con sus hijas; siempre prefirió a los varones. Pero, aun así, era lo más cercano a una madre y Saori le tenía afecto. Admes sin embargo, distaba mucho de ser un padre para ella. Siempre la vio como una carga y todo el tiempo le repetía que anhelaba la hora en la que pudiera darla en matrimonio y recibir una dote a cambio.

Sus hermanos no eran tampoco muy afectuosos. Las dos niñas eran menores que ella y poco opinaban sobre algo. De los 5 hijos varones, la mayoría la veían con desprecio también. Podría decir que el mayor, Alexander, era el más cercano a ella. A pesar de tratarla algo brusco, solía mantenerse cerca. Pero últimamente, esa cercanía ponía incómoda a la pelilila sin saber por qué.

Mientras cepillaba su cabello sumida en sus pensamientos, escuchó voces en la calle. Al asomarse por la ventana vio a mucha gente del pueblo por lo que salió para ver lo que sucedía. Al abrirse paso entre la multitud no pudo creer lo que veía.

-¡Más vale que me des lo que me debes! –gritaba el dueño de la taberna del pueblo- eres un maldito ebrio sinvergüenza.

-Cállate viejo idiota, como si no rellenaras más de la mitad del vaso con agua.

-¿Ka.. Kanon?

Saori se acercó al chico que discutía con el cantinero, quien también la reconoció.

-Eres tú, ¡Vaya que creciste! –dijo Kanon sorprendido, mientras le arrojaba unas monedas al hombre de la taberna- ¿Qué pasó contigo? Desapareciste desde aquella vez que fuiste con el Patriarca.

-Si, yo… Él no quiso ayudarme así que… Regresé a mi casa, ya no quise darles problemas.

-Ya veo –respondió despreocupado- pero parece que te ha ido bien ¿no es así?

-Pues si –dijo con una tímida sonrisa Saori- Y… ¿tu hermano? ¿Pudo ganar su armadura?

-Su armadura, ¡Ja! Si, la ganó. Y desde entonces es el perro faldero de Shion.

-¿Shion?

-El idiota del Patriarca. Ese viejo lo tiene hipnotizado con la promesa de que puede quedarse con el puesto una vez que él muera.

-¿Saga será Patriarca del Santuario?

-Eso dicen –dijo encendiendo un cigarrillo- ¿fumas?

Saori negó con la cabeza al ofrecimiento, pensando en lo que Kanon decía. Al final, Saga realizaría su sueño de ser el caballero más poderoso y dirigiría al ejército de la diosa.

-Me alegra por él, merece ese puesto.

-¡Tonterías! Athena ni siquiera ha nacido en esta era y Shion está vuelto loco porque Hades pronto despertará. De nada servirá lo que hagan ya, es demasiado tarde. Si no se toman medidas drásticas Hades nos matará a todos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. No podemos depender de una diosa a la que ni siquiera le importó venir y luchar contra el mal. Nosotros somos quienes debemos tomar el control de nuestro propio destino.

-Has cambiado mucho Kanon –dijo ella sonriendo- Debo volver, si se dan cuenta de que salí sin avisar…

-Ah, claro. Te entiendo.

Ella dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar, mientras Kanon la miraba irse.

-¡Oye! –gritó él- si alguna vez quieres… Ya sabes dónde encontrarme.

Saori le sonrió, asintiendo y se alejó corriendo. Pero al entrar a su casa, Alexander la tomó del brazo.

-Pensé que habías dejado tus malos hábitos.

-¿De qué hablas?

-No te hagas la inocente, te vi caminando con ese maldito borracho del Santuario.

-Solo hablé un momento con él, no tiene nada de malo.

-¡Claro que tiene de malo! Escuche a mi madre decirle a papá que ya eres una mujer. Y ahora te veo con ese estúpido. ¿Qué planean?

-¡Suéltame! No planeo nada, solo lo saludé.

-¡Dime! Aun te gusta ¿no es así? Le diré a mi padre y él se encargará de ponerte lejos de aquí donde un viejo mal nacido te despose.

-¡Déjame, me lastimas! ¿Por qué eres así conmigo, Alexander?

Él la atrajo hacia consigo, mirándola. Esa mirada que a Saori hacía tiempo la hacía sentir mal.

-¡Ya te dije que me sueltes!

Saori sintió el calor y ardor en su rostro, ni siquiera logró ver el golpe que iba hacia ella. Llorando, quiso entrar a su habitación, pero Alexander se interpuso, levantando la mano para golpearla de nuevo. Cansada de todos los malos tratos, la ojiazul gritó para que se detuviera, emanando una energía que hizo a Alexander caer de espaldas.

-¿Qué hiciste? ¡Eres un demonio! Jamás debieron traerte aquí, debieron dejarte donde te encontraran y que te comieran los lobos. Esto no se queda así Saori, las pagarás.

Alexander sale de la casa con rumbo a los sembradíos de su padre y Saori se queda inmóvil. _¿Qué había sido esa luz? _Ella no quería lastimarlo, solo quería evitar que la golpeara de nuevo. Mirando sus manos, sus brazos, no entendía cómo había empujado a su hermano sin siquiera tocarlo. _¿Acaso es cierto? ¿En verdad soy algo como un demonio? _

Pero no había espacio para descubrirlo, cuando su padre adoptivo regresara, seguramente habría más golpes y a menos que aquella luz apareciera de nuevo, nada la salvaría del dolor y moretones. No había alternativa, no podía quedarse más en ese lugar. No soportaría más gritos, golpes y ciertamente, no quería terminar casada con algún hombre que la tratara igual.

Abrió una cajita donde tenía unas cuantas monedas guardadas, puso la poca ropa que tenía en una bolsa de tela y tomó algo de fruta y pan. Escribió una nota rápida para la que había sido su madre durante estos años, dándole las gracias por haberla acogido y después cerró la puerta tras de sí.

0 -

Saga entró al salón del Patriarca, donde predominaba el silencio, solo el metal de su armadura, anunciando sus pasos, resonó en el lugar.

-He terminado de revisar los pergaminos del siglo XIV y XV –dijo el geminiano arrodillándose- no encontré indicios de que Athena no haya encarnado como la profecía lo dice. Mañana continuaré buscando.

-No tiene caso- suspiró Shion- no encontrarás nada porque jamás pasó algo así. Esto no es normal, algo debe haber ocurrido. Algo fuera de nuestro conocimiento.

-¿Esta insinuando que algo le sucedió a la diosa Athena?

-O es eso o simplemente ha decidido dejar a la humanidad a su suerte.

-Maestro ¿Cómo puede decir eso? Athena siempre ha protegido a los humanos desde la era mitológica. Yo crecí escuchándolo contar las anécdotas que se han ido acumulando sobre ella y aunque jamás la haya visto, creo en ella.

-Yo creo aún más, pero… Los dioses tienen razones que a veces nosotros los mortales desconocemos. Si el destino de la Tierra ha sido decidido por el Olimpo, ni quiera Athena podría imponerse ante todos los dioses.

-No, no debería decir esas cosas en voz alta –dijo Saga un poco molesto- Ella vendrá, ya lo verá.

-Aun si viniera ¿es que no te das cuenta? El sello de Hades no tarda en romperse, si ella desciende a la Tierra ahora, tendrá que enfrentarse a él siendo apenas una bebé. Aunque sea una diosa, ella elije vivir como humana y su cuerpo es frágil. Siendo tan pequeña, Hades no dudará en tomar su vida y todo habrá sido en vano. Tantas guerras, tantos siglos de lucha, tantas muertes… No tendremos escapatoria.

-Aun si eso sucede, yo daré mi vida para proteger a esa niña de las garras de Hades.

Shion observó a Saga, admiró su determinación y lealtad, sin duda era el candidato ideal para sucederlo, sin embargo, un destello en su mirada l hacía dudar. No solo había determinación, también había un poco de ira en su mirada.

-Tienes razón. No nos queda más que seguir esperando algún indicio de su llegada. Ve a tu templo, luces cansado.

Saga asintió y dio la vuelta hasta salir por las grandes y pesadas puertas. Le molestaba pensar que Shion no tenía fe en Athena, pues siempre lo admiró y verlo flaquear, borraba la imagen que por tantos años mantuvo de él.

Al llegar a su templo, se despojó de la armadura, Shion tenía razón en algo, estaba exhausto. Últimamente no lograba dormir bien, pues constantes pesadillas lo acosaban cada noche. Habían comenzado de forma esporádica pero ahora se había vuelto algo que lo atormentaba en cuanto cerraba los ojos. La mayor parte del tiempo no lograba descifrar sus sueños, solo escuchaba voces graves, risas. Recordaba lugares oscuros y unos ojos teñidos de carmesí, pero nada más. Nunca podía recordar más. Distraído en sus pensamientos no notó una presencia hasta que vio su sombra.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-También te extrañé, hermanito

-Sabes que no puedes venir aquí, si alguien te ve…

-Si alguien me ve pensará que soy tu. ¿No te parece absurdo? Se supone que debo resguardar este templo a tu muerte y ni siquiera puedo entrar en él.

-Hemos hablado de esto muchas veces, es una estrategia para…

-Si, si. Para que el ejército enemigo no espere un segundo caballero de Géminis –dijo Kanon sarcástico- ¿De verdad crees que un dios como Hades o cualquier otro no sabe que somos dos? Todo esto es solo una estúpida escusa de Shion para justificar su preferencia hacia uno de nosotros. De cualquier modo, no me interesa. Puedes seguir de su perro faldero obedeciéndolo en todo, algún día te cansarás y te darás cuenta de que solo te ha manipulado, a ti y a todos esos huérfanos que mandó a entrenar a diversas partes del mundo.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres? –dijo Saga fastidiado, mientras se quitaba los zapatos- estoy casado y quiero ducharme.

-Tranquilo, no quiero quitarle el tiempo al gran caballero dorado de Géminis. Solo vine porque hoy estuve en Rodorio y…

-¿De nuevo bebiendo en la taberna? Más vale que no te hayas hecho pasar por mí de nuevo, no pienso…

-¿Quieres dejarme terminar? –Kanon se recostó en el sofá y subió los pies- estuve en la aldea y me encontré a alguien que quizás recuerdes.

Saga cambió su expresión de inmediato, buscando en el rostro de su hermano la respuesta a la pregunta silenciosa que hacía, mientras el gemelo menor sonreía al ver que tal como lo imaginó, despertó la curiosidad de su hermano.

-¿Ves como si te interesa lo que vine a contarte?

-¿La viste? Co.. ¿Cómo está?

-Bastante crecidita, no parece de.. ¿Cuántos años debería tener?

-Once… Ella debió cumplir once el mes pasado.

-¡Vaya! Que memoria la tuya, pues definitivamente no se ve de once años –dijo haciendo un gesto sobre su pecho- y sus labios… Entiendo ahora por qué te gustaba esa enana.

-Eres asqueroso, yo solo quise ayudarla. Prometí que no la dejaría sola y le fallé. Estos cuatro años que han pasado… No ha habido un día que no recuerde esa promesa rota.

-Pues así es la vida. Parece que su familia sigue fastidiándola… Le dije que podía visitarme si quería. Si la veo de nuevo le daré tus saludos.

Kanon salió de la habitación y se esfumó en las sombras para no ser visto por nadie. Saga por su parte, se despojó de su ropa y se metió en la regadera pensando en Saori. Todos estos años había anhelado verla. Varias veces Salió del Santuario para irla a buscar, regresando a medio camino, convencido de que ella estaría mejor sin él. No quería verla sufrir ni mantenerla cerca de un lugar como el Santuario, a donde se aproximaba la muerte y la maldad de forma eminente. Y mientras las gotas de agua caliente recorrían su espalda, escuchó esa voz. La voz que siempre aparecía en sus sueños.

Recorrió el baño buscando de dónde provenía aquel murmuro sin encontrar a nadie. Tampoco logró entender lo que la voz había dicho pero una sensación de ansiedad se apoderó de él. Se colocó una toalla en la cadera y fue hasta la cocina. En una de repisa de la alacena había una botella de vino que Kanon había escondido. A sus catorce años él no se había atrevido a probarla, por lo que diluyó el vino con un poco de agua para beberlo. Algo le sucedía desde hacía mucho tiempo, algo que a nadie había contado, ni quería admitir. _¿Acaso se estaba volviendo loco?_ Quizás era solo el cansancio y la falta de sueño acumulados. No podía darle rienda suelta a esos miedos, no ahora que Saori podría estar cerca de nuevo. Ya había desperdiciado demasiado tiempo. Si Hades vendría por la cabeza de todos en el Santuario y, como Shion decía, Athena los había dejado solos, al menos quería irse de este mundo habiéndola visto una vez más.

El vaso quedó vacío y se llenó una vez más, hasta que la botella tuvo fin. Así como el insomnio del geminiano, quien después de varios días por fin logro conciliar el sueño.

* * *

**Nuestros protas pasaron un largo tiempo separados pero eso está a punto de cambiar. Espero les esté agradando la historia, gracias por leer y por sus comentarios.**


	5. Reencuentro

**CAPÍTULO 5: REENCUENTRO**

Kanon se había quedado dormido con la luz encendida en un sillón. Su pie izquierdo colgaba al piso y su cabello enredado invadía el respaldo. Saori se acercó temerosa, dispuesta a llamar a la puerta, cuando vio la escena por la ventana y no pudo evitar reír a carcajadas. El sonido de su risa despertó al gemelo menor, quien abrió la puerta adormilado y confundido.

-¿Saori? Es tarde ¿Qué haces aquí?

Él la dejó pasar y ella le contó lo sucedido. Escuchándola mientras devoraba un pedazo de pan, Kanon se sorprendió al oír sobre el incidente que la había salvado de los golpes de su hermano.

-Y esta… Cosa que detuvo a Alexander ¿había sucedido antes?

-No… Y la verdad me da algo de miedo. Por favor no le digas a nadie no quiero que crean que soy una bruja o algo así.

-No lo diré –dijo asintiendo pensativo- no le contaré a nadie tu secreto.

-Gracias por dejarme pasar aquí la noche, tengo planeado ir hacia el norte, buscar trabajo en aldeas más grandes.

-Eso suena lejos de aquí –comentó mirándola- Como sea, puedes quedarte los días que necesites, yo seguiré durmiendo en el sillón.

\- 0 -

Saga despertó con algo que jamás había sentido, resaca. Vació el garrafón de agua y tomó una aspirina, debía ayudar al Patriarca disciplinar a unos soldados que habían armado un revuelo en el área de amazonas, afortunadamente, tenía libre el resto del día después de aquello. Algo le decía que debía ir a donde su gemelo.

Casi al mediodía, llegó a la cabaña en las afueras del Santuario donde Kanon vivía alejado de las miradas curiosas de todos. Al entrar escuchó una voz femenina que tarareaba una melodía. Era un sonido tan hermoso que ni siquiera sintió la necesidad de cuestionar quien estaba en la casa de su hermano.

Al adentrarse en la habitación, la vio y solo atinó a decir su nombre.

La pelilila abrió los ojos llenos de alegría y corrió a abrazarlo.

-¡Saga!

El caballero de Géminis retribuyó el abrazo, había anhelado verla por tanto tiempo que no lo podía creer.

-Saori… Estas aquí.

Ella explicó la situación sin mencionar el detalle que le había ocurrido antes de escapar pues temía que el peliazul la rechazara.

-Kanon me dejo pasar la noche aquí, pero no te preocupes, sé que este no es mi lugar, me iré pronto.

-¡No! Quiero decir… ¿Qué harás tu sola vagando por las aldeas? No quiero que nada malo te pase. Quédate aquí por favor. Te prometo que en cuanto me nombren Patriarca todo cambiará.

Saga le tomó el mentón, acercándola a él cuando Kanon llegó con un par de pescados.

-¡Vaya! El gran caballero de Géminis aquí ¿A que debo el honor? A déjame adivinar…

-Deja tu sarcasmo para después, hermano. Le decía a Saori que estará más segura aquí en lo que resuelve su situación. No creo que te moleste ¿O sí?

-¿Dormir indefinidamente en el sillón? No, ¡para nada! Espera… ¿Resolver su situación?

-Conseguiré que la acepten como doncella en el Santuario –dijo Saga en tono firme- Esta vez Shion me escuchará.

-Yo… Yo no quiero causarles ningún problema

-No lo haces.

Kanon solo hacía gestos de desagrado ante la melosidad inusual mostrada por su gemelo.

-Saori ¿Te gustaría salir a caminar?

Preguntó Saga al notar la actitud de Kanon.

-¡Si!

Ambos salieron, mientras Kanon aventaba los pescados de mala gana en una cacerola vieja.

Saga condujo a Saori hasta la playa, donde ambos caminaron descalzos por la arena contando montones de cosas que habían sucedido en los años que habían estado separados. Y de pronto fue como antes, como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado.

-Estoy feliz de que hayas conseguido convertirte en caballero, jamás dude de ti.

-Si, aunque eso me destine a luchar una guerra en cualquier momento… Saori yo…

La chica de once años lo vio con sus enormes ojos azules esperando lo que él tenía que decir. Saga se acercó a su rostro y lentamente posó sus labios en los de ella, proporcionándole un beso delicado y suave.

-Te extrañé.

-Yo... -respondió ella sonrojada- Yo igual.

Al llegar de regreso a la cabaña, él le dio otro beso en la mejilla.

-Vendré todos los días al atardecer ¿De acuerdo? Quiero que confíes en mí. No te volveré a dejar sola, no importa lo que pase, esta vez no romperé la promesa.

Ella sonrió en señal de que creía en su palabra y se despidió, entrando a la casa.

\- 0 -

Los días habían pasado, Saori había limpiado los años de suciedad que aquella vieja cabaña había acumulado y se preocupaba por tener comida caliente para el gemelo menor.

Él sin embargo, tenía sospechas sobre ella. No había olvidado lo del incidente con Alexander. Él sabía que lo que Saori había usado no era magia, sino cosmos. Pero no lograba entender por qué una niña cualquiera como ella, sin entrenamiento alguno, había logrado usarlo.

Pero aquel día, al llegar y verla dentro de la ducha, lo hizo darse cuenta de que podía tener aún más beneficios. Saori se lavaba el cabello sin imaginar que los ojos del gemelo menor la contemplaban con deseo. Kanon no era tan ingenuo como su hermano, había estado antes con mujeres de la aldea y sabía lo que era dejarse llevar por los instintos.

Disimuló cuando ella salió ya vestida, fingiendo leer un libro que ni siquiera estaba del lado correcto.

-Kanon, no te escuché llegar.

-Ah, solo tengo un par de minutos aquí –respondió viéndola de reojo- Oye Saori… ¿No te gustaría jugar a algo para pasar el rato?

-¿Jugar? – preguntó sentándose en una silla- ¿Qué clase de juego?

-Pues no se –dijo poniéndose de pie y tomándola de la mano- ¿Qué tal si empiezo por hacerte cosquillas?

Los dedos de Kanon recorrieron el brazo de la chica, ocasionándole carcajadas por la sensación.

-No, no me gustan las cosquillas, Alexander siempre lo hacía.

-¿Ah sí? –dijo sin poner mucha atención y tomándola de la cintura- Entonces no recordemos a ese estúpido.

Kanon la abrazó, aspirando el olor de su cabello húmedo y comenzó a besarle el hombro.

-Que bien hueles, Saori –dijo subiendo con su boca por el cuello- ¿Te han dicho que eres muy hermosa?

-Kanon ¿Qué haces? –preguntó ella nerviosa e incómoda- detente por favor.

-No te preocupes pequeña, solo déjate llevar.

Kanon la tomo del cuello besándola de forma enérgica y desesperada, empujándola hacia la pared con su cuerpo, mientras ella intentaba separarse de él.

-¿Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo?

Kanon solo sintió un jalón que lo dejó en el piso. Al salir de la confusión, estaba siendo golpeado por alguien de ojos rojos y cabellos ligeramente grises, pero con el rostro de su hermano.

-Eres un malnacido, te mataré ahora mismo.

Aunque el gemelo menor bloqueó algunos golpes, la brutalidad de su oponente no lo dejaron responder como quería. Saori miraba la escena asombrada sin entender lo que sucedía.

Kanon logró asestarle un puñetazo al rostro de aquel que lo atacaba, rompiéndole la nariz, lo que solo lo hizo enfurecer más y encender un cosmos maligno que se expandía en todo el lugar.

-Ya detente, Saga, ¡soy tu hermano!

-Tú no eres nadie para mí –dijo Saga con una voz más grave de lo habitual- Yo soy lo que este mundo necesita.

La mano abierta de Saga comenzó a concentrar su energía, Kanon supo que se preparaba para atacarlo con la "Explosión de Galaxias" y que él, sin protección alguna, seguramente moriría.

Cuando el ken del caballero de Géminis había sido lanzado, un cosmos brillante y cálido lo absorbió, dejando ver a Saori en medio de los hermanos.

-¡Saori, aléjate! –grito Kanon asustado- la energía del ataque de Saga te hará pedazos.

Saori no lo escuchó y sin temor se acercó con pequeños pasos a Saga, quien confundido y molesto la miraba lleno de furia.

-¡Tu! ¿Cómo pudiste detener mi ataque?

-Yo no quiero que ninguno de los dos salga lastimado –dijo alzando la mano temblorosa para tocar su rostro- Saga…

Al sentir los tibios y delicados dedos de Saori en su mejilla, Saga la miró lleno de confusión y angustia, no entendía del todo lo que acababa de suceder.

-Saori… Yo no quise…

Al desviar la mirada hacia su hermano, quien yacía herido en el suelo recordó la imagen que lo había hecho perder el control, Kanon besando a la fuerza a Saori y eso fue suficiente para que caminara hasta él y lo sujetara del cuello, desapareciendo con él en un portal a Otra Dimensión.

La pelilila cayó de rodillas, exhausta por lo sucedido. Observó su cuerpo, no había señales de haber salido herida a pesar de haber recibido el ataque de Saga. Pensó que quizás él lo había contenido antes de alcanzarla y salió a la puerta intentando encontrar a los gemelos, quienes no se veían por ningún lado. No le quedaba más que esperar.

\- 0 -

Kanon había cerrado los ojos por lo que le había parecido solo unos segundos mientras estaba dentro de la Otra Dimensión, pero al sentir la humedad en su ropa, abrió los ojos de golpe.

-¿Qué es esto? –dijo al darse cuenta que el agua le cubría una parte del cuerpo- ¿En dónde estoy?

-A donde perteneces. Alguien como tú, que es capaz de lastimar a una mujer como intentaste hacerlo con Saori, no merece ser llamado un caballero de Athena.

-¡Sácame de este maldito lugar ahora mismo! Solo estas celoso de que yo pueda tenerla y tú no, pero yo soy más libre que tú, que te la pasas como el perro faldero de Shion.

-¡Cállate! Sabes bien que lo hago porque creo en pelear por la justicia.

-¿De verdad? ¿Y Shion ya sabe de tu amigo? Ese que salió a saludarme hace un momento.

Saga contuvo la respiración, a pesar de que la voz se hacía presenta con mucha frecuencia, jamás le había pasado nada igual y temía lo que eso pudiera significar.

-No lo sabe ¿eh? ¿Y Saori? Ella lo vio con sus propios ojos ¿Crees que te aceptará así?

-Eso no es asunto tuyo, tú te quedarás aquí hasta que tu alma se purifique.

Saga le dio la espalda, con sensaciones de dolor y frustración mezcladas.

-No puedes hacerme esto Saga ¡Soy tu hermano! –gritó Kanon furioso- Sácame de aquí ahora mismo o te juro que me vengaré.

-No lo harás, te has convertido en un ser lleno de egoísmo y maldad, que consume tu corazón y hasta que eso no cambie, lo mejor es que te quedes aquí.

-¿Piensas dejarme aquí a que muera? ¡No tienes derecho! La maldad está en ti también, pero odias admitirlo ¡Somos iguales Saga!

-¡No! No lo somos. Yo siempre estaré del lado del bien y si mueres… Solo será porque no pudiste encontrar la luz.

El gemelo mayor comenzó a caminar y Kanon desesperado grito toda clase de maldiciones que Saga no escuchó más y que solo la brisa marina tuvo como testigo.

-No te atrevas a irte, maldita sea, Saga. ¿Acaso no te diste cuenta? ¡Eres un estúpido! Ella es Athena…

* * *

**Agradezco mucho a las personas que están siguiendo la historia, quizás tarde un poquito más en subir el siguiente capítulo porque estaré trabajando en un One Shot para el concurso de la página de Facebook SagaxSaori, pero no desesperen, volveré.**


	6. Me perteneces, te pertenezco

_Advertencia: Este capitulo tiene algo de Lemon, aunque según yo no es tan explícito, no quiero incomodar a nadie, así que quedan advertidos._

**CAPITULO 6: ME PERTENECES, TE PERTENEZCO**

El Patriarca Shion se sentía cada día más cansado y frustrado por la situación. Sentía que había fallado en la misión más importante de su cargo. Pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo en Star Hill, atormentado por la ausencia de la diosa que supuestamente debía proteger.

Aquella mañana, regresó a su trono y Saga se encontró con él para comentar sobre la llegada de los jóvenes Santos dorados, que regresaban de sus centros de entrenamiento portando la armadura que les correspondía.

-Incluso ellos han logrado su objetivo y yo… -decía Shion atormentado- Es vergonzoso que no haya podido encontrarla.

-Gran Maestro, ni siquiera está seguro de si Athena realmente se encuentra en la Tierra.

-¡Sí lo estoy! He estado seguro desde aquel día en el que sentí su cosmos, reconocería ese poder en cualquier lugar. Pero no sé de dónde vino o por qué Athena decidió mantenerse alejada del recinto.

-¿Y qué más podemos hacer? Aioros y yo nos hemos dedicado a buscarla en cada rincón de Grecia, incluso más allá y no hay rastro de ese cosmos que afirma haber percibido. Ya ha pasado 1 año desde eso y no ha vuelto a tener señales de su presencia. ¿Qué debemos hacer ahora?

Shion miraba hacia el piso, perdido en lo que él consideraba su fracaso.

-No podemos perder la esperanza. Saga, la guerra contra Hades está próxima y yo cada vez puedo hacer menos. Ha sido un largo tiempo el que me he sentado en este salón a esperar. Es tiempo de que elija a un sucesor.

Saga levanto la vista, toda su vida había deseado ser el Santo más cercano y fiel a Athena.

-Los caballeros dorados que acaban de llegar de lugares lejanos, aun son muy jóvenes, desconocen el manejo del Santuario y carecen de la madurez necesaria. Solo Aioros y tú se encuentran en posición de ocupar mi lugar. Cualquiera de los dos que llegue a ser el nuevo Patriarca, cargará con la importantísima tarea de encontrar a Athena…

El peliazul asintió y se retiró. Sabía que sería llamado en cualquier momento para conocer la decisión del lemuriano. Pero mientras tanto, emprendió el discreto camino que tomaba casi todos los días para llegar hasta la cabaña donde había pasado su niñez.

0 -

Saori se había convertido en un hermosa jovencita de 12 años y se sentía feliz de poder vivir tranquila en las afueras del Santuario. Saga la visitaba casi todos los días, a excepción de cuando tenía misiones externas. Él le proveía todo lo necesario para vivir, a pesar de que ella sabía que no tenía de sobra, siempre lo compartía con ella. Su único pesar, era el destino de Kanon, pues seguía sintiéndose culpable por lo sucedido tiempo atrás y elevaba una oración cada noche para que estuviera a salvo, donde quiera que estuviera.

La amistad que había iniciado inocentemente desde años atrás, se había convertido en un fuerte lazo que iba más allá de cualquier cosa. Ella confiaba ciegamente en él a pesar de la manera en que se mostró ante ella, el día en que se llevó a Kanon a la prisión. Saga parecía no recordar la manera en que había atacado a su hermano, ni siquiera el haberla amenazado a ella. Saori prefirió no volver a tocar el tema, pues no había sucedido de nuevo.

La joven pelilila admiraba en exceso al geminiano por su inteligencia y fuerza, y al empezar a despertar como mujer, comenzó a verlo de otra manera. Él jamás se acercó de la forma en que Kanon intentó hacerlo; a pesar de besarla en varias ocasiones y decirle siempre lo mucho que la quería, Saga se mostraba respetuoso en todo momento y jamás hablaba del tipo de relación que ellos tenían. Aquello había sido suficiente para Saori por mucho tiempo, pero ahora se sentía diferente. Necesitaba saber qué era aquello que sentía en cuerpo y alma.

Y mientras preparaba la cena, el dueño de sus pensamientos entró por la puerta, con su ropa de entrenamiento mojada.

-Hace frío afuera –dijo tallando sus manos –Este clima lluvioso es horrible para caminar por las noches.

-Estas empapado, déjame traerte una toalla.

Saori entró a la recámara y al salir se detuvo sonrojada al ver a Saga con el torso desnudo. Él tomaba unos trozos de leña, intentando encender la chimenea y notó lo turbado de la joven.

-Gracias –dijo tomando la toalla de las manos de Saori y dándole un beso en la frente- ¿Todo está bien?

-S…Si –dijo mirando hacia otro lado- ¿Tienes hambre? Preparé sopa.

-Sí, me encantaría

Saori entró a la cocina y sirvió dos platos, mientras Saga sonreía al notar el sonrojo de la chica. A sus 15 años, Saga tenía las reacciones físicas de cualquier hombre y podía notar la bella mujer en que su amiga se había convertido, pero jamás se atrevió a ir más allá de besos tímidos. No quería presionarla, ni que pensara que era como su hermano, quien se dejaba llevar por la lujuria. Estaba consciente de que ella era un poco menor y apenas estaba despertando su sexualidad, no quería apresurar nada. Él sabía perfectamente lo que sentía por ella, la había amado desde el momento en que la conoció. Era lo más hermoso que le había podido suceder y no podía darse el lujo de lastimarla de ninguna manera.

Además, se sentía temeroso de aquello que aún no le confesaba, aquella voz que escuchaba. El estar cerca de ella había logrado calmarlo de alguna manera, se sentía tranquilo y en paz cada que Saori estaba cerca, pero temía que sucediera algo como lo que aquel día pasó con Kanon, en el que no recordaba sus actos.

-¿Necesitas ayuda? –preguntó él, tomándole la mano al verla algo incómoda- Saori ¿Qué pasa?

Ella no podía disimular su rubor y lo miró con sus enormes ojos azules. Saga tomó su mentón y la beso suavemente, lo que hizo que la pelilila suspirara, respondiendo. Contra todos sus principios, Saga la tomó por la cintura, empujándola hasta el muro y besándola como no lo había hecho antes. Los brazos de Saori rodearon el cuello del Santo de Géminis y poniéndose de puntillas se acercó a su oído.

-Te amo –susurró- Quiero demostrar lo que siento por ti.

-Saori yo… -la miró él sorprendido y tímido- Esto cambiaría todo entre tú y yo, no quiero que hagas algo de lo que después puedas arrepentirte.

-Eso no sucederá, dime Saga ¿sientes lo mismo que yo?

Al verla ahí vulnerable, mordiéndose el labio, Saga no pudo mantener más la compostura.

-Sabes que sí –respondió tomándola en sus brazos y llevándola a la habitación- Saori te amo más que a nada en el mundo. Incluso más de lo que debería un Santo de Athena amar a alguien que no sea la diosa a la que sirvo. Nada me importa más que hacerte feliz.

Ella sonrió, por fin había escuchado lo que tanto anhelaba y no hubo más dudas, quería ser uno con él. Desabrochó torpemente el lazo que sujetaba su sencillo vestido que usaba, dejando al descubierto la joven mujer en que se había convertido. Saga la contempló atónito, pasando saliva mientras entendía lo que estaba a punto de suceder.

A pesar de ser un poco mayor que ella, jamás había estado con otra mujer, no porque no hubiera tenido la oportunidad, sino porque su corazón había estado ocupado por aquella niña de hermosa sonrisa. No había deseado a nadie más.

Así, se colocó sobre ella, hundiéndose en aquella maraña de abundante cabello lila y encontrando su cuello para besarlo. Bajó lentamente por su cuerpo, recorriendo con sus labios desde la clavícula hasta llegar a los pechos latentes, que parecían llamarlo.

Saori gimió al sentir sus caricias, descubriendo las reacciones que eso producían en su cuerpo jamás profanado y se estremeció cuando los besos llegaron a la parte baja de su vientre. Saga se detuvo para deshacerse del pantalón que le producía dolor al inflamarse de deseo y volvió al angelical rostro que tenía solo para él.

-Te amo Saori –confesó tomándola de las mejillas- No importa lo que pase, jamás dejaré de amarte.

Ella entretejió sus dedos entre los mechones de cabello azul, acercándolo para besarlo una vez más. Saga se recostó, invitándola a colocarse sobre él y desnudos, continuaron la sinfonía de caricias tiernas que los hacía volar. Sin darse cuenta, la virilidad del geminiano encontraba poco a poco el camino hacia la intimidad de la ojiazul, quien lo recibía con la humedad que su anhelo producía.

-¿Estas bien? –preguntó Saga preocupado- No quiero lastimarte.

Pero aquello sucedía tan despacio y con tal delicadeza, que ella no sentía dolor alguno. Había encontrado un suave ritmo que la hacía sentir extasiada.

-No lo haces… Continúa. Quiero que llegues hasta el final.

Sin separase, Saga la puso de nuevo sobre la cama y tomó el valor para entrar por completo en la intimidad de la pelilila, mientras la miraba a los ojos. Ambos se encontraban en una sintonía que ni el mismo universo tenía. Sin poder resistir aquella euforia, aumentó el ritmo de las embestidas, sintiendo a Saori estremecerse y hundir sus dedos en su ancha espalda, al llegar al climax. Aquella visión, lo hizo perder la noción de todo y pronto llegó también al punto más alto de placer, liberando su tensión en ella.

Con la respiración agitada, cayó en la cama rendido y tomó a Saori en brazos, llenándola de besos.

-¿Te quedarás conmigo esta noche? –preguntó ella en un tono suplicante- Quédate.

-Me quedaré para siempre.

Saori se recostó hacia su izquierda, mientras Saga la abrazaba por atrás, haciéndole cosquillas con su respiración y llegó el sueño a calmar sus pensamientos.

Por la mañana, Saori despertó muy temprano y dejó una nota para avisar que iría a la aldea. Quería preparar un delicioso desayuno para Saga, por lo que caminó entre los puestos de fruta y flores, comprando feliz todo lo que le apetecía.

Saga despertó y vio la nota, por lo que entró a darse una ducha. Ese día todo parecía de otro color. La idea de ser Patriarca ya no parecía tan interesante, no como quedarse al lado de la mujer que amaba y vivir una vida sencilla y normal.

Pero mientras el agua recorría su cuerpo, una sensación de peligro lo invadió. No sabía si era parte de aquello que siempre mantenía a raya, pues no escuchaba la típica voz en su cabeza, solo tenía un mal presentimiento. Cerró la llave de la regadera y tomó una toalla, pensativo. Su vida no había sido fácil y muchas veces creyó que su destino estaba maldito, por haber crecido sin padres, sin sueños propios, más que los que le fueron impuestos. Aquella felicidad que sentía al lado de Saori parecía irreal, algo que quizás no le sucedería a alguien como él y por ello, el miedo de perderla lo invadió.

La joven caminaba de regreso a la cabaña, tarareando una melodía mientras caminaba absorta, ilusionada. Su rostro brillaba como jamás lo había hecho e imaginaba todas las cosas maravillosas que a partir de ese momento podrían pasar. Ni siquiera recordaba los golpes y humillaciones que había sufrido antes, por parte de la familia que la había criado. Pero alguien que caminaba tras de ella, si las recordaba.

-Así que sigues aquí.

-¡Alexander! –dijo sorprendida al ver a su hermano adoptivo después de tanto tiempo-.

-Yo pensé que estarías lejos de aquí. Ya eres toda una mujer. ¿A dónde llevas eso?

-A… Bueno yo solo…

-No me digas que sigues viendo a ese maldito del Santuario –dijo torciendo su brazo- ¡Eres una cualquiera! Seguro ya te revolcaste con él ¿no es así?

-Alexander, ya suéltame ¿Cuál es tu problema? ¿Por qué siempre has odiado a Saga? Él me ama y yo a él.

El ardor en su mejilla, tras la bofetada recibida por parte del ojiazul, la hizo llorar y arrodillarse, pero antes de que Alexander pudiera alcanzarla de nuevo, una grave voz lo detuvo.

-¡No te acerques a ella! Si das un solo paso más no dudaré en acabar con tu vida.

-¡Saga!

-Maldito bastardo, te atreves a venir frente a mí después de haberte robado a mi hermana.

-¿Eso es para ti? Porque si mal no recuerdo la has estado lastimando desde que era una pequeña niña.

-Ella era mía y tú la robaste, malnacido –gritó Alexander, intentando acercarse a Saori de nuevo- ahora recuperaré lo que es mío por derecho.

Antes de que Alexander pudiera dar un paso, Saga usó su cosmos para hacerlo volar por los aires. El rubio cayó al suelo, gritando de dolor. El Santo de Géminis había disminuido su poder para no causarle lesiones de muerte, solo quería detenerlo; ayudó a Saori a ponerse de pie y comenzaron a caminar de regreso a la cabaña.

Alexander, humillado, sacó una navaja y corrió, dispuesto a herir a Saga. Saori al ver esto, se interpuso; la velocidad de los sucesos hizo que Saga apenas y reaccionara al ver a Saori cubriendo su espalda del ataque. Pero lo que lo dejó sin habla fue ver que había detenido la agresión. Alexander gritaba improperios mientras se alejaba, al ver que la chica había formado una barrera de energía.

Saga no lo podía creer. Saori tenía la habilidad de manipular el cosmos y no uno cualquiera, era el cosmos más cálido y poderoso que jamás había sentido. Y al salir de su asombro, un pensamiento lo invadió. ¿Acaso era eso posible?

En el salón del Patriarca, Shion se puso de pie al sentir aquella energía que provenía de algún lugar en las afueras del Santuario.

-Es ella –gritaba el peliverde emocionado- Después de tanto tiempo por fin la encontré. Athena ha vuelto al Santuario.

* * *

_Lamento si de repente tardo un poco en actualizar, es por falta de tiempo. Pero jamás dejo historias de la OTP inconclusas, así que solo tenganme paciencia._

_Gracias a las personitas que me han dejado sus comentario, me encanta leerlos._


	7. El Patriarca

**CAPITULO 7: EL PATRIARCA**

Saga caminaba de regreso a su templo, Shion había llegado tan rápido a donde todo había sucedido, que no le dio tiempo de hablar con Saori. El Patriarca estaba tan entusiasmado con haber encontrado por fin a la diosa que tenía siglos esperando, que no reparó en más preguntas; solo tomó a la pelilila y la llevó a la cámara de Athena, donde ordenó a varias doncellas atenderla. Saori estaba tan desconcertada de las palabras que el peliverde le decía, que lo siguió contrariada. Solo gritó el nombre del caballero de Géminis cuando la hicieron entrar a los que serían sus nuevos aposentos. El geminiano solo intentó calmarla con una palabra, pero sabía que debía dejarla.

Acostado en un sillón, cerca del ventanal de su habitación, sintió escalofrío al caer en la cuenta de lo que acababa de pasar. Saori, su pequeña amiga, la niña que siempre anhelo, la joven que se acababa de convertir en mujer entre sus brazos, era Athena. Una diosa… Sonrió sarcástico, ella ya era una diosa para él, antes de conocer esta verdad. Pero ahora era la diosa a la cual debía servir como caballero, era una diosa mitológica que debía luchar una guerra santa, era una diosa… Virgen.

El peliazul dio un salto del sillón _¿Qué fue lo que hice? _Pensó. Era verdad que él no conocía la verdad sobre Saori al cometer aquella acción, pero eso no minimizaba las consecuencias de haber mancillado el voto de castidad mantenido por Athena durante siglos. Si Shion se enteraba de aquello, a él lo condenarían a la muerte más dolorosa, pero lo que más le preocupaba era lo que pudiera sucederle a Saori.

Con fuerza, golpeo uno de los pilares de su templo. Apenas unas horas antes, fantaseaba con la idea de tener una vida cercana a lo normal con aquella chica de ojos azules y ahora, debía olvidar lo que sentía, incluso lo que había pasado entre ellos y ser solamente el caballero de Géminis.

0 -

Una doncella lavaba el largo cabello de Saori, dentro de una tina, en su habitación. Le habían llevado varios vestidos blancos y largos del tipo que ella jamás en su vida hubiera imaginado usar. Estaba sin habla, solo respondía tímidamente a las preguntas que le eran hechas, pero aún no entendía de que se trataba aquello. _¿Athena? _ Se preguntaba para ella, aquella diosa a la que todas esas personas servían en el mítico lugar cercano a su aldea.

Realmente era poco lo que conocía de todo aquello, lo que sabía, lo había conocido gracias a Saga, quien solía contarle algunas historias sobre la diosa a la que debía proteger. La idea de ser aquella deidad le era tan extraña y sin sentido, que esperaba que en cualquier momento alguien le dijera que habían cometido un error y la dejaran regresar a casa.

Lo único que le agradaba era la idea de poder estar cerca del peliazul, él protegiéndola, la imagen la hizo sonreír. Al sentir como una pequeña tiara dorada era colocada sobre su cabeza, regresó de sus fantasías.

-Eso es todo mi señora –dijo la doncella- su báculo está sobre su cama, el Patriarca la espera.

La joven la dejó y ella se miró al espejo. Ni siquiera parecía aquella humilde niña que solía correr descalza y sucia por el campo alguna vez. Tenía miedo. Saga le había contado que Athena reencarnaba cada 200 años para pelear una guerra contra un dios malvado. _¿Era ese su destino? ¿Qué podía hacer ella contra el dios de la muerte? _Siempre había sido una niña frágil, a quienes la mayoría habían despreciado o maltratado ¿Cómo podía ahora ser una diosa?

Un poco temblorosa, bajó los peldaños hasta el salón del Patriarca, donde Shion estaba sentado en el trono. Se podía ver la felicidad y satisfacción en el rostro del Lemuriano de ver caminar por el templo a la anhelada diosa.

-Athena –dijo Shion haciendo una reverencia y señalando el trono- por favor, su lugar está aquí.

Saori hizo lo que le indicaba, incómoda por no saber qué hacer o decir.

-He hecho los preparativos para que esta misma noche se dirija a todos en el Santuario, será una bella ceremonia, digna de usted.

-Y… ¿Dónde está Saga? – preguntó con voz muy baja- ¿puedo verlo?

-Ehm, no Saga, debe estar en otros asuntos. Por el momento debemos enfocarnos a recuperar el tiempo perdido. Dime Athena, ¿recuerdas algo? Tu sabes, de tus vidas pasadas, Hades…

Saori solo agachó la mirada.

-Entiendo… ¿Y la razón por la que no bajó a los pies de la estatua como siempre?

-No lo sé. Señor Patriarca le juro que no se nada sobre Athena ¿Por qué insiste en decir que yo soy ella?

Shion caminó hasta ella y la hizo sostener el báculo. Inmediatamente, Niké comenzó a brillar.

-Es por esto. Todo en este lugar reconocen su cosmos. Usted es nuestra Athena.

\- 0 -

La estrellada noche llegó más rápido que de costumbre. Se había colocado una larga mesa en el salón principal del templo del Patriarca, donde comida, bebida y velas adornaban, invitando a disfrutar. Los jóvenes caballeros dorados comenzaron a llegar y tomar su respectivo lugar, pero uno se encontraba afuera, tomando valor para entrar.

-¿Sucede algo? –preguntó el caballero de Sagitario, sorprendiendo a Saga- ¿No quieres conocer a nuestra diosa?

_¿Conocerla?_, pensó sarcástico Saga para sí, mientras mostraba una mueca que intentaba asemejar a una sonrisa. Ambos entraron al salón y tomaron asiento. La puerta trasera se abrió, dando pasó a Shion y a Saori, que lucía como la divinidad que era.

-Caballeros –dijo en voz alta el Patriarca- hoy nos regocijamos de tener entre nosotros a la diosa a la cual le hemos dedicado nuestra vida, aquella que lucha por la paz y la justicia, por quien hemos de entregar nuestra alma de ser necesario.

Todos asintieron y uno a uno se arrodilló ante la diosa que los observaba sentada en el trono. La mayoría era prácticamente de la misma edad que ella y eso la hizo reflexionar en las duras vidas que llevaban solo para luchar en su nombre. Conoció a cada uno, reconociéndolos como los legendarios santos dorados de Athena.

Cuando llegó el turno del guardián del tercer templo, el corazón de Saori dio un vuelco. Su entusiasmo la hizo ponerse de pie, pero la mirada de Saga le habló, deteniéndola de cometer alguna imprudencia, por lo que se limitó a decir las mismas palabras que había pronunciado para todos.

Prácticamente, toda la ceremonia fue dirigida por el Patriarca y Saori se limitó a presenciarla. Un rato después, cuando el ambiente se relajó, la diosa se disculpó y se retiró a sus aposentos, lo que Saga aprovechó para escabullirse también y llegar a ella.

Saori apenas cerraba la puerta, cuando el peliazul la detuvo.

-¡Saga! –dijo ella abrazándolo efusivamente- Saga por favor sácame de aquí. No me gusta estar en este lugar.

-Saori, no puedo hacer eso. Tu perteneces aquí, todo esto es tuyo, tu Santuario.

-¿Mío? ¿Y entonces por qué debo parecer un maniquí allí sentado? ¿Por qué ese viejo peliverde siempre me dice que hacer? Ni siquiera me dejó verte cuando pregunté por ti.

-Porque ahora eres una diosa y debes aprender muchas cosas en poco tiempo. Debes cooperar con él para que logres controlar tu cosmos y te vuelvas más fuerte.

-¿Me harán pelear como lo hacían contigo? –preguntó ella temerosa-.

-No, no te preocupes por eso, solo haz lo que te diga Shion. Yo estaré cuidándote desde mi templo.

-Pero yo quiero que estemos juntos. Saga tu dijiste que ambos podíamos estar juntos aquí.

Saga bajó la mirada, tenía que decirle la verdad, pero no quería romperle el corazón.

-Saori, yo pensé que, si me convertía en Patriarca y tu venías aquí como mi doncella, podíamos estar juntos, pero…

-¿Pero qué? –preguntó ella al borde del llanto- Saga ¿ya no quieres estar conmigo?

-La diosa Athena es una diosa mitológica que hizo un voto de castidad eterno. Cada que ella vuelve a la Tierra, su reencarnación tiene el deber de mantenerlo, por lo que no puede amar a ningún hombre, sino que le entrega su amor a toda la humanidad por igual ¿Entiendes eso?

-¿Voto de castidad? ¿Amar a todos? ¡Pero yo te amo a ti!

Saori puso sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Saga, pero él tomó sus manos y las retiró.

-Y yo te amaré y te protegeré cada día de mi vida, como el caballero de Géminis que soy. Pero debo respetarte y cumplir con mi deber. Es un pecado ver a la diosa como mujer y lo que hicimos… Si alguien se enterara de lo que… Saori, si Shion sabe esto me matará y no sé lo que hará contigo.

La pelilila inundaba el piso de su cámara con sus lágrimas, no podía dar crédito a lo que escuchaba. Sintiendo cómo su corazón se desgarraba al verla así, Saga la tomó en sus brazos y le besó la frente.

-Perdóname Saori, perdóname por todo.

Saga salió de inmediato, huyendo de las profundas ganas de besarla y oponerse a toda ley para estar a su lado. Sabía que, a partir de ese día, aquella niña de ojos azules ya no era su Saori, sino la diosa que debía proteger y nada más. Al pasar de regreso por el salón, tomó una botella de vino que encontró en su caminó y se refugió en la casa de Géminis. Ni siquiera tomó un vaso, solo bebió hasta encontrar el fondo, esperando olvidar todo lo que sentía por Athena.

Un par de horas después, se movía bruscamente en la cama mientras soñaba. La voz había vuelto, más clara que nunca. Gritaba furioso, exigiendo salir, anhelando dolor y sangre. Saga hablaba sin poder despertar.

-No, aléjate de ella. ¡Noo!

Cuando abrió los ojos, empapado en sudor, aún tenía en su mente la imagen que había visto. Aquel ser malvado intentaba quitarle la vida a Athena.

-No, eso no sucederá. Yo detendré a cualquiera que intente dañarla.

\- 0 -

Un par de días después, Shion llamó a Saga ante él. Con notorias ojeras, el geminiano acudió al llamado, para encontrar a Aioros en el lugar también. Al verlos presentarse formalmente, Shion tomó la palabra.

-Los he llamado porque ya es tiempo de que designe a mi sucesor. Mi salud ya no es la misma de antes y con Athena en el recinto, es necesario que su ejército esté liderado por alguien que tenga su juventud y energía a tope. Y de todos los Santos dorados, ustedes son los únicos que cuentan con la experiencia necesaria para el cargo.

La tensión entre ambos caballeros dorados se hizo latente.

-Saga, ya que tú fuiste el único que pudo ver la divinidad de Athena en una niña cualquiera, creo conveniente que tu tomes el puesto. Al ya conocerla, será más fácil que ella se adapte a sus nuevas responsabilidades con tu guía. Aioros, debes apoyar a Saga en todo, será una ardua labor.

-Si –respondió el arquero- puede contar conmigo.

Ambos caballeros salieron y mientras caminaban, Aioros felicitó a su compañero.

-Lo conseguiste, es lo que siempre quisiste.

-Así es –dijo algo pensativo Saga- lo que siempre quise…

-Debo admitir que por un momento pensé que no lo harías.

-¿A qué te refieres? ¿No crees que desempeñe bien mi deber?

-No es eso, tu naciste para esto. Es solo que… Los últimos años noté otros intereses en ti. Pensé que quizás te habías olvidado de tu sueño de ser Patriarca. Pero entonces… ¿Siempre fue por Athena?

Saga se incomodó al ver que su compañero había notado el interés que tenía en Saori.

-Obviamente no lo sabía, solo algo me decía que debía protegerla. Eso es todo

-Claro… Solo espero que, al ser nombrado Patriarca, recuerdes la responsabilidad que tendrás.

Saga lo miró con algo de frialdad, a pesar de ser buenos amigos, no le agradaba que supusiera cosas respecto a lo que sentía por Saori y mientras se alejaba de la casa de Sagitario, la voz habló.

-Él nos estorbará, debemos sacarlo del camino, sabe demasiado.

El peliazul se apresuró a llegar a su templo, donde abrió la regadera, intentando relajarse y olvidar aquellos pensamientos oscuros que seguía sin descifrar de dónde venían. Y mientras el agua escurría por su cuerpo, un pensamiento lo hizo temer _¿Y si esa voz venía de él? _

0 -

La siguiente mañana, Saga fue nombrado Patriarca del Santuario en una ceremonia a la que asistieron todos los que pertenecían al recinto. Ataviado con una toga azul marino con detalles dorados, Saga recibió el casco que lo distinguiría, de manos de Shion y se arrodilló ante la diosa para hacer su juramento.

\- Que mi existencia sirva como tu mano para ayudar a quien lo necesita, luchar por el débil, hablar por quién no se le permite usar la voz y proteger a quien el mal aceche. Yo Saga de Géminis te ofrezco mi vida, Athena para dedicarla a la justicia, la paz –afirmó mirando los ojos claros de Saori- y el amor.

En su posición de Athena, la pelilila lo bendijo con la Nike, reconociéndolo como el legítimo Patriarca y Saga se sentó por primera vez en el trono dorado.

* * *

**Espero les esté gustando el rumbo de la historia, mil gracias por leer!**


	8. La sangre en mis manos

**CAPÍTULO 8: LA SANGRE EN MIS MANOS**

El nuevo Patriarca se movía entre las sábanas de su cama. Las pesadillas recurrentes se habían vuelto cada vez más lúcidas y claras. Había algo que lo atormentaba, algo que lo hacía ver en sus sueños las atrocidades más repugnantes que un santo de Athena podría ver.

Alterado, despertó con la respiración agitada y tomo un sorbo del vaso de agua que tenía en la mesa de noche. Después de asearse y vestirse, salió de su habitación hacia el discreto despacho en el que llevaba a cabo su trabajo y encontró una nota. Shion y Saori habían ido a la aldea.

Desde que Saori había llegado, Shion la había acompañado pacientemente, como una hija. Le enseñaba lo que debía conocer, le explicaba su papel en el mundo y la guiaba para aprender a comportarse como debía. Más que su tutor, a veces parecía su sombra y de alguna manera eso le molestaba al geminiano, que no podía acercarse a ella libremente.

A pesar de saber que no podía amarla como lo hacía, a veces extrañaba solo poder hablar con ella como personas normales. Aioros tenía razón en sus observaciones. Saga había perdido el enfoque de servir a Athena y una parte de él solo quería ser un hombre libre y pasar sus días con la mujer que amaba. Pero aquello era un deseo sin esperanza.

Saga había notado que él no era el único que se sentía fuera de lugar. La mayoría de los que habitaban el Santuario veían a Saori con recelo cada que ella cometía alguna imprudencia. Había incluso escuchado rumores entre las doncellas que dudaban que ella fuera realmente Athena. El hecho de haber crecido fuera del recinto, los hacía poner en tela de juicio su divinidad, argumentando que era una chica sin modales. Quizás fue por eso que aquella mañana Shion decidió llevarla a comprar algunos vestidos que la hicieran ver como tal, pues la poca ropa que había en el Santuario, destinada a ella, era vieja y no le quedaba bien.

Pasado el mediodía, ellos regresaron y en el momento en que Saori piso la tierra sagrada del lugar, todos quedaron maravillados con la manera en que se veía. La mayoría se arrodillaba a su paso, otros simplemente la observaban incrédulos. Cuando entró al salón Patriarcal, Saga se quedó sin habla. Saori vestía un hermoso vestido blanco plisado, con una parte de tela de encaje dorado y una capa que colgaba de uno de los hombros. Su cabello había sido arreglado y parecía bailar sobre sus hombros cada que daba un paso. Era sin duda la imagen de una diosa.

Consciente de la manera en la que se veía, ella caminó con su báculo en la mano, segura de sí misma, hasta donde el peliazul estaba de pie. Habían pasado varias semanas desde su llegada e intentaba creer lo que se supone que era.

-Hola Saga –dijo ella sonriendo- Shion me llevó a comprar algunas cosas ¿te gusta cómo me veo?

Él estaba perdido en las texturas que dejaban notar un poco la piel de la joven y recordaba el encuentro íntimo que habían compartido. Sintiendo cómo el color subía a sus mejillas, Saga tosió al darse cuenta que Shion lo miraba con desapruebo.

-Se ve hermosa, diosa Athena –respondió por fin, intentando disimular-.

-Espero que los maliciosos rumores que he escuchado cesen –habló Shion- pues cualquiera que no muestre el respeto adecuado a nuestra diosa, deberá ser castigado con la mayor severidad.

-Por supuesto –respondió Saga- Así será.

Las doncellas sirvieron los alimentos preparados y los tres compartieron la mesa. Mientras comían, Shion hablaba sobre cosas que Saga simplemente no escuchaba, él solo podía admirar de reojo a la diosa. Sus propios pensamientos lo incomodaban, sabía que blasfemaba al verla de la manera en que lo hacía.

Shion no pudo evitar ver las miradas furtivas que había entre Saga y Athena. Hasta ahora, él sabía que ambos tenían una amistad desde que eran pequeños y la idea de que esa cercanía significara algo más no había cruzado su mente, no hasta ese momento.

-Tendrán que disculparme –dijo el mayor- estoy exhausto. A mi edad ya no es fácil tener un día tan activo como lo fue hoy. Me retiraré a descansar un poco.

Al quedarse solos, un silencio incómodo surgió hasta que Saori lo rompió.

-¿Te gustaría acompañarme a tomar aire?

-Me encantaría

Ambos salieron hacia los jardines que había a un costado de la estatua de Athena y caminaron un momento.

-Esto me recuerda a todas las veces que nos veíamos cerca de la parcela de mis padres.

-Extraño esos tiempos –confesó Saga- extraño pasar tiempo contigo así, como si no tuviéramos el peso del mundo encima.

-Yo también te he extrañado… Me he sentido tan confundida últimamente con todo lo que Shion dice. Saga, yo no creo estar preparada para enfrentar a Hades cuando llegue el momento.

-Saori –responde él tomándole la mano delicadamente- no lo harás sola. Tienes un ejército para dirigir en contra de cualquier enemigo que se presente. Además… Yo estaré contigo a cada segundo, no me importa lo que pase, así pierda la vida, volveré del mismo infierno para estar aquí contigo.

-Saga…

Las lágrimas no pudieron contenerse en los ojos de la pelilila al imaginar que algo malo pudiera ocurrirle a su amado y sin más, lo abrazó.

-No llores –pidió él rozando su mejilla blanca con el dorso de su mano- Por favor, no llores.

Olvidando el lugar en el que estaban, Saga besó las lágrimas de Saori y sin poderse detener, llegó hasta los labios aterciopelados, donde posó un beso.

-No puedo, Saori no puedo ser el Patriarca. No puedo verte como Athena sin pensar…

-No lo hagas.

Temerosa de que alguien pudiera verlos en aquel lugar, Saori guio al que ostentaba el título de sumo sacerdote hasta su habitación. Saga cerró la puerta discretamente y caminó hasta volverla a tomar en brazos.

-Esto… Esto no puede ser –dice Saga sin dejar de besarla- Voy a arder en el infierno por desear a la diosa que debo servir.

-Entonces iré allá por ti –dijo firmemente ella- Saga, no sé qué tanto de mí sea diosa o mortal, pero sé que Athena no usa receptáculos contra su voluntad, como lo hacen otros dioses. Ella reencarna en forma humana. Y si yo soy ella debes creer mi palabra, porque no hay una sola fibra de mi ser que no quiera amarte.

Perdido por las dulces palabras que la joven le dedicaba, Saga comenzó a recorrer los pliegues de aquel imponente vestido, buscando como deshacerse de él. Bajó el tirante que cubría la parte superior y besó la clavícula, deslizandose lentamente. Saori suspiró al sentir las caricias que tanto había anhelado y desató la toga azul para poder recorrer la piel del torso del peliazul.

-Saori, te amo –dijo recostándola sobre la cama- perdóname por haberte alejado es solo que…

Ella lo calló con un beso con el que sellaban una vez más lo que ambos ya sabían. A través de las fibras de la tela que los cubría a medias, las manos parecieron trazar caminos de estrellas. Las miradas hablaban más que cualquier palabra. La diosa estaba dispuesta a entregarse de nuevo y el sacerdote quería adorarla como nadie más lo había hecho.

La consciencia de Saga se dividía en dos, entre aquello que debía y lo que deseaba. A lo lejos lograba escuchar aquella voz que le animaba a seguir. Ninguno de los dos notó que el cabello del geminiano tenía un brillo extraño que parecía ir y venir por segundos.

Y mientras ellos se extraviaban el uno en el otro, la puerta de la habitación se abrió, dando paso a lo que no tendría vuelta atrás.

-¡Eres un maldito bastardo! ¡Sabía que había maldad en ti! Jamás debí nombrarte Patriarca y confiarte a nuestra diosa.

Saori se cubrió el torso que tenía desnudo, muerta de vergüenza, mientras Saga se ponía de pie, aun con la toga abierta, cubriendo con su cuerpo a la pelilila.

-Pagaras semejante profanación con tu vida, Saga.

-¡No! –gritó la diosa, quien había logrado vestirse- No lo permitiré. Saga no ha hecho nada malo ¿entiende? ¡Yo estoy enamorada de él!

-Tu… -la miró con rechazo- me has decepcionado por completo. El castigo de los dioses caerá sobre todo nosotros solo por la bajeza de tus acciones ¿Acaso no entiendes tu papel de diosa? ¿Ser Athena no es suficiente como para actuar como una…?

Saga enfurecido tomó a Shion del cuello, elevándolo sobre la pared.

-Atrévete a terminar esa frase y te mataré aquí mismo –amenazó mientras el brillo grisáceo comenzaba a hacerse más evidente- Si quieres matarme, inténtalo. Pero a ella no la tocarás, ni dirás una sola palabra que la afecte.

\- Si los dioses… Si Zeus se entera de que Athena ha roto sus votos. La Tierra corre peligro por las acciones de Saori, quizás si la entregamos la juzguen ellos mismos y tengan clemencia para los humanos.

-Tu deber es servirla

-Mi deber es proteger este mundo –dijo Shion elevando su cosmos dispuesto a luchar- defendemos la justicia y ella debe afrontar sus actos. Al igual que tu… -Revolución de…

-A otra dimensión.

Saori se quedó inmóvil, aquello era muy parecido a lo que había sucedido con Kanon. Aquella vez, Saga también parecía tener un color diferente en el cabello y no había duda en encerrar a su propio hermano en una prisión y temió por lo que fuera capaz de hacer esta vez.

Shion cayó al piso cuando Saga lo soltó. Se habían transportado a Star Hill, un lugar que Saga sabía, nadie podía llegar.

-¿Por qué me trajiste aquí? Saga, no te saldrás con la tuya.

Los ojos del geminiano se habían teñido de un rojo intenso.

-¿Crees poder detenerme? ¿Aun con ese cuerpo que carga más de doscientos años?

-Sé que no soy rival para ti en estas condiciones. Tu eres por mucho el caballero más poderoso de nuestro ejército, pero te has corrompido. Has intentado profanar a nuestra diosa y es evidente que el mal reside en ti. Debo terminar contigo, aunque me cueste la propia vida.

-Jamás me detendrás. Solo yo puedo controlar el Santuario y enfrentar a los dioses. Si ellos se atreven a ponerse en contra de lo que quiero, acabaré con ellos, uno a uno. Este mundo es del más fuerte y soy el único capaz de hacer lo que sea necesario para hacer que esos malditos dioses dejen de manipular la vida de los humanos, como lo han hecho hasta ahora.

-Estas fuera de ti, un humano jamás será un dios, debo detenerte ahora –Shion concentró de nuevo su cosmos- Extinción de luz estelar

Saga atrapó el ataque en la palma de la mano, riendo de la sorpresa en el rostro del ariano.

-Te olvidas que yo más que nadie conozco tu alcance. Conozco las fortalezas y debilidades de cada uno de los que habitan el Santuario. Es inútil que me ataques con tan poco poder. Ahora terminaré contigo y te sacaré de mi camino, pero antes quiero que sepas que no detuviste nada, Athena ya ha sido mía… ¡Explosión de Galaxias!

El cuerpo del peliverde voló por los aires, cayendo lleno de quemaduras en todo el cuerpo. Estaba muerto.

Tuvieron que pasar algunos minutos para que Saga se diera cuenta de lo que había hecho. Había matado a aquel que alguna vez consideró como un padre, a quien admiró durante toda su niñez.

Cayó de rodillas derramando lágrimas y pidiendo perdón. De cierta manera, lo había hecho para cuidar de Saori, pero sabía que no era una excusa suficiente, de cualquier modo, algo sucedía con él. Algo pasaba cuando enfurecía, cuando se sentía amenazado por algo, y las palabras… Aquellas afirmaciones que había confesado, en las que deseaba controlar el mundo más allá de los dioses ¿Eran realmente de él? ¿En verdad quería una guerra contra los dioses? Porque después de todo, Saori era una de ellos.

Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que aquello que habitaba en su interior era más fuerte de lo que él quería creer. Shion tenía razón en algo, había maldad en él. No sabía si era algo que siempre estuvo ahí o si alguien jugaba con su mente, pero de algo estaba seguro, Saori no estaba segura a su lado.

La muerte de Shion se manejó como muerte natural. Nadie vio el cadáver para no levantar sospechas por las heridas del cuerpo y debido a su edad, nadie sospechó. Pero Saga ahora sabía lo que había en él y no sabía si sería capaz de controlarlo.

Saori dedujo lo que él había hecho, era la única que conocía su secreto. La diosa no sabía que pensar. Sabía que había actuado así para defenderla y cubrir algo que ella misma quería, pero la medida extrema de matar a Shion la hacía sentir un poco de temor, no por ella, sino por lo que estuviera sucediéndole a Saga.

Después de los funerales, Saga se recluyó en su estudio y Saori decidió que no dejaría que aquello consumiera al hombre que amaba. Descubriría la verdad detrás de su cambio y así fuera una enfermedad o alguien manipulándolo, ella se quedaría a su lado.

* * *

Gracias a las personas que están siguiendo esta historia y por tenerme paciencia. Espero les esté agradando.


	9. Aun así quiero matarte

CAPITULO 9: AUN ASÍ, QUIERO MATARTE

El silencio en la habitación de la diosa fue roto por la puerta que se abría mientras una doncella dejaba una charola con comida en la mesa de siempre. La orden del Patriarca de mantenerse recluida ahí se había cumplido desde una semana atrás, después de la muerte de Shion.

Nadie cuestionó la autoridad de Saga. Algunos pensaron que Athena estaba sensible por el fallecimiento de quien estaba guiándola, otros creyeron que se hacía como medida preventiva ante el eminente despertar de Hades. Sin embargo, Saori sabía que ninguna de esas razones eran auténticas y que Saga lo había hecho para alejarla de él. Entendía que quizás estaba arrepentido de lo que había hecho, incluso llegó a pensar que la culpaba por haber tenido que llegar a ese extremo por defender su amor. De cualquier modo, la inestabilidad que había en la relación, si es que se podía llamar así, empezaba a molestarla.

Varias veces intentó salir, pero un par de guardias en la entrada siempre se lo impedían. Esa noche, hastiada de su encierro, decidió saltar por el balcón. Era una altura considerable, pero tenía experiencia saltando de árboles desde pequeña, así que no lo pensó demasiado y tomó una capa con la que se cubrió la cabeza.

Nadie escuchó el ruido de la caída, pero su pie derecho no había sido tan afortunado y se había lastimado. Aunque podía caminar, el dolor era perceptible. Aun así, no desistió. Tenía curiosidad sobre lo que Saga hacía, quería saber que era lo que pensaba y convencerlo de que no había necesidad de estar separados, fuera lo que fuera, juntos lo resolverían.

Entró por una de las puertas de servicio que llevaba a la habitación del Patriarca. La puerta estaba abierta y el lugar oscuro. Él no estaba ahí. Unas doncellas se acercaban platicando, por lo que Saori se escondió.

-¿Pusiste toallas en las termas?

-Si, las puse en la mañana.

-Bien, el Patriarca está ahí y no le gusta ser molestado. Estos días ha estado más estricto que de costumbre.

Saori sonrió, agradeciendo la ayuda involuntaria de aquellas mujeres y salió sigilosa hacia las termas. La enorme puerta que llevaba a las diversas albercas templadas rechinó un poco, pero logró entrar y ver luz que provenía de la más alejada y al acercarse escuchó unas voces.

-No puedes hacer esto ¡Jamás te lo permitiré!

-¡Cállate! Eres un estúpido, ya tenemos el control del Santuario solo hace falta una cosa para convertirnos en lo que estamos destinados a ser. Nadie podrá detenernos. Con el ejército de caballeros y las armas de Athena, ningún dios se podrá comparar con nuestro poder.

-Tu nunca serás un dios.

La pelilia se había acercado lo suficiente para ver a un hombre de cabello gris, que estaba de espaldas dentro del agua. No entendía quién era y dio unos pasos para salir de ahí y buscar a Saga, pero debido al pie que le dolía, se tambaleo un poco, haciendo que un jarrón cayera y llamando la atención con el sonido. Al mirar atrás, la figura desnuda de aquel hombre estaba ahí en penumbra.

-Miren lo que tenemos aquí. La presa ha venido, atraída por la carnada.

-¿Quién eres –preguntó ella asustada, topando con su espalda en un pilar- ¿En dónde está el Patriarca?

-Entonces ¿no logras reconocerme? –dijo al salir a la luz-.

-Tu… Eres tu. El mismo que mató a Shion. El mismo que encerró a Kanon.

El miedo congeló a Saori. Aunque no era la primera vez que presenciaba a aquel ser, jamás había tenido su atención solo para ella. Quería entender que relación había con el hombre que amaba, era idéntico a él, a excepción del cabello y del odio en sus ojos. No, no podían ser la misma alma.

-¿Qué…? –preguntó armándose de valor- ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

Evil Saga se aproximó a ella lentamente mientras una sonrisa de malicia se dibujaba en su rostro. Sin dejar ni un centímetro de distancia, los labios del hombre de cabello pálido poseyeron los de Saori, con una pasión y violencia que Saga jamás usaba cuando estaban juntos. Sus enormes manos tomaron el rostro de la diosa y la miró a los ojos, disfrutando la confusión en la mirada de la chica, hasta que susurró a su oído.

-Quiero matarte…

En un impulso, Saori lo empujó, logrando alejarse un poco y huir hacia su habitación, a costa de lastimar más su pie.

Evil Saga reía. Disfrutaba sentirse poderoso ante ella y hacerla temer. Lo único que le importaba era el poder, convertirse en un dios. Pero los sentimientos que Saga había desarrollado por la diosa lo hacían despertar algo en él, algo que nada tenía que ver con el amor tierno que el geminiano sentía. Evil Saga sentía deseo, curiosidad y unas ganas inmensas de sentir que ella le pertenecía.

Sin apresurarse, Evil Saga se colocó el ropaje de Patriarca. Sabía que Saori no podía esconderse de él, así que fue hasta el trono dorado y sacó una caja de madera. Al abrirla, tomó la daga dorada, capaz de matar a un dios. Con ella llevaría a cabo su plan y su ambición estaría completada. Caminó por el corredor alumbrado por antorchas, hasta la cámara de Athena y sin esfuerzo, abrió la puerta a pesar de tener la cerradura puesta.

Athena estaba en la cama, en la oscuridad, agazapada y con lágrimas en los ojos. Su mente no lograba comprender cómo todo había sucedido. Hace apenas un mes era una adolescente huérfana que lo único que tenía de especial en su vida era el amor que sentía por su mejor amigo de la infancia. Y ahora, ese amor estaba ante ella, sosteniendo una daga y amenazando su vida, por ser una diosa reencarnada.

El Patriarca levantó el brazo con el arma, dispuesto a matarla.

-Por favor, déjame estar contigo –suplicó ella con una voz dulce y mirándolo a los ojos- Solo déjame estar a tu lado.

Evil Saga se quedó inmóvil. Lo único que rompía el silencio en la habitación era su respiración agitada. La mano temblorosa que empuñaba la daga había dejado de amenazar a Saori, pero él aún no pronunciaba palabra. Saori se puso sobre sus rodillas en la cama, para alcanzar el rostro de quien intentaba acabar con su vida y aun con miedo, acarició con sus manos a aquel ser, que la miraba con recelo.

Sin decir nada, Evil Saga la empujó de nuevo a la cama, colocándose sobre ella y besándola con la misma manera que en las termas. Desesperado, le arrancó las ropas, mientras le mordía el cuello. Saori gimió al sentirlo dentro de ella y decidió dejarse llevar. Si este rostro de Saga era parte de él, ella amaría cada faceta con la misma intensidad. Y al verla completamente entregada a él, por fin habló.

-¿Por qué te entregas a mí?

-Porque te amo.

-Aun así, quiero matarte.

-Yo creo en ti –reafirmó ella besándolo- En nosotros.

Evil Saga la poseyó a su manera, que mezclaba una sensación agridulce en el cuerpo de la diosa, cayendo ambos rendidos al terminar.

A mitad de la noche, Saga salió de la habitación, dejando a Saori dormida y dándole un beso en la frente. No podía creer que ella lo siguiera amando después de ver al ser lleno de maldad que habitaba en él. Siempre se sintió culpable e indigno, pero ella abrazó todo lo malo que había en él y de alguna manera, esa maldad había encontrado paz en ella. Pero mientras él sonreía por el corredor, una voz lo interrumpió.

-Ella no está a salvo a tu lado.

Saga se detuvo al reconocer la voz y ver al caballero de Sagitario salir de una esquina.

-Vi lo que intentaste hacer. Vi lo que hiciste con ella –afirmó el arquero en un tono juicioso- Saga no puedo creer que… Sospechaba que tenías sentimientos hacia ella, era lógico. Desde que corrías cada tarde a buscarla al pueblo, pero jamás creí que fueras capaz de pasar el límite sabiendo que ella es nuestra diosa. Mucho menos sabiendo lo que escondes.

-¿Hace cuánto sabes de él?

-Lo descubrí por casualidad, hace tiempo. Bajé hasta tu templo, ni siquiera recuerdo para qué. Fue cuando lo escuché. Tu dormías y él hablaba. No le dije nada al Patriarca porque más que un compañero, para mi eres un amigo, casi un hermano y no creí que lo que fuera que te pasara, superara tu sentido de la justicia. Pero ahora mi deber está por encima de esa amistad. Tendré que actuar según el protocolo.

Aioros se alejó, dándole la espalda. Saga había pasado su infancia al lado del que portaba la armadura de Sagitario y sentía real aprecio por él, pero no podía dejar que lo separara de Saori, no ahora que ella conocía la verdad y aun así estaba dispuesta a quedarse con él. Ya había cometido actos repudiables cuando su parte malvada tomaba el control, pero esta vez no necesitaba ni siquiera culparlo a él.

-¡Aioros! –gritó el peliazul elevando el cosmos- No te dejaré hacerlo

Cuando el arquero volteó, el ataque de Saga ya había sido lanzado, y aunque logró esquivarlo un poco, había sido herido en un costado del abdomen, pues no portaba su armadura. El ruido despertó a Saori, quien rápidamente se vistió y salió para encontrar a ambos Santos luchando. Al verla, Aioros la tomó en brazos y sin dudar saltó con ella por la ventana.

-¡Saga! –gritó ella al no entender por qué el arquero actuaba de esa manera-.

El Patriarca enfurecido dio la alerta. Aioros era un traidor y había raptado a Athena. Todo el Santuario se movilizó y los 3 caballeros dorados que resguardaban los templos fueron tras él.

Después de ponerlos fuera de combate, sin herirlos de gravedad, Aioros continuó su huida con la diosa en brazos, quien intentaba liberarse.

-Aioros ¡Suéltame! ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?

-Athena, le ruego me disculpe por atreverme a esto, pero todo lo hago para protegerla. No estará a salvo en el Santuario mientras el Patriarca tenga maldad en su interior. Debo llevarla lejos, donde podamos protegerla de él, quizás en los 5 picos, el viejo maestro sabrá que hacer.

-Bájame –ordenó ella mientras el castaño no dejaba de hablar nerviosamente- ¡Que me bajes de inmediato!

Aioros detuvo sus pasos y la puso en el suelo. Mientras tomaba aire, revisaba su herida que sangraba en abundancia.

-Eso no se ve bien –dijo ella- deberíamos volver y hacer que te revisen. Yo hablare con Saga y…

-Athena, sé que usted siente algo por él y que incluso… Usted es una diosa y debe luchar contra el mal sin importar cosas como los sentimientos humanos. Lamento ser yo quien se atreva a recordárselo.

Saori lo observó con un poco de desdén al entender que sabía la relación que tenía con Saga.

-¿Sabes? Saga me hablaba de ti cuando éramos pequeños. Me decía que eras un buen amigo y que confiaba en ti. De entre todos los del Santuario, yo esperaría que tu creyeras en él. Sé que hay algo que se esconde dentro de su alma, pero no todo es malo. Yo lo sé, lo he visto.

-Me encantaría poder apoyarlo, pero antes que un amigo, soy un caballero y…

Las rosas demoníacas lo atacaron en su distracción, dándose cuenta que sus compañeros dorados estaban ahí, dispuestos a enfrentarlo, bajo las órdenes del Patriarca. El arquero colocó a Saori detrás de él, protegiéndola con su cuerpo, mientras los ataques de Shura lo perseguían.

Intentando pensar en un plan de escape, Aioros contempló el acantilado que estaba detrás de él.

-Aioros, detén esto, por favor –suplicó la diosa- Nadie más tiene que salir herido, nadie más tiene que morir.

El guardián del noveno templo la miró, adivinando que se refería a la muerte de Shion. El filo de la Excalibur que lo alcanzaba, lo hizo tambalearse y sujetar a Saori en su caída. Ambos resbalaron y el grito de la diosa se ahogó en las profundidades de aquel abismo.


	10. Nuestro destino

**CAPITULO 10: NUESTRO DESTINO**

La sensación de caer era lo único que recordaba cuando Athena abrió los ojos, aun agitada y asustada. Confundida, revisó su cuerpo para ver que estaba sana y salva.

-Todo está bien querida, no te ha pasado nada.

-Tu eres… ¿Átropos?

-Si nos recuerda –dijo riendo Cleto- ¿Qué tal tu aventura? Te dijimos que no desafiaras al destino, pequeña.

-¿No morí?

-Tu alma es inmortal –respondió Láquesis- Nosotras te trajimos hasta aquí. Creemos que ya fue suficiente de este capricho tuyo.

Athena las miró con recelo e intentó ponerse de pie.

-Debo regresar, Saga de estar desesperado.

-Ah si, el mortal. Te mostraré lo desesperado que está.

Láquesis formó una nube de humo entre sus manos, donde mostró a Saga completamente dominado por su lado malvado, castigando a quienes se atrevían a desafiarlo y usando las armas de Athena para conquistar el mundo.

-No puede ser, tengo que ir de inmediato, solo yo puedo detenerlo.

-En eso tienes razón –afirmó Cleto- pero no como su mujer, sino como la diosa que eres.

Athena se ruborizó al darse cuenta que Las Moiras sabían de la falta que ha había cometido al romper su voto de castidad.

-No estamos juzgándote –suavizó el ambiente Átropos- siempre has sido una diosa a la que le gusta vivir entre los humanos, era cuestión de tiempo.

-¡Átropos! –reprendió Láquesis- El voto de Athena no es cualquier voto y lo sabes. Pero ese ya no es asunto nuestro. Lo que, si lo es, es que deje de jugar con los hilos del destino que debemos resguardar. No puedes volver allá. Quisiste tener tu aventura y la tuviste. Viviste en carne propia la crueldad de los hombres al ser una pequeña huérfana, experimentaste la amistad con esos gemelos y te diste cuenta de lo volubles que pueden ser según su conveniencia.

-Y conociste el amor –continuó Átropos- Pero no puedes quedarte con ese mortal.

-¿Y por qué no? Quizás falté a mi voto, pero estoy segura de lo que siento, nada ni nadie hará que me aleje de él.

-Sabemos que no podemos forzarte –dijo Cleto- por eso te trajimos aquí, para mostrarte lo que sucederá si sigues por este camino.

Láquesis volvió a abrir la palma de sus manos, donde se visualizó la siguiente guerra santa. Hades tomando del cuello a Athena, mientras Saga, quien hasta ahora peleaba con todas sus fuerzas, se rinde, incapaz de sacrificar la vida de la mujer que ama y condenando a la humanidad al gran eclipse. Saori herida llora por el destino de la Tierra al perder por primera vez la mitológica batalla contra el mal.

-Eso no sucederá. Encontraremos la manera de…

-Athena –dijo Cleto poniendo la mano en el hombro de la diosa- Hay 2 estrellas que están ligadas a tu renacimiento, que te acompañan en cada vida humana. Una, está destinada a ser la luz, la esperanza, la fe y el lazo que une todo lo bueno de los humanos contigo. La otra, es esa que te desestabiliza, que te muestra el lado malvado, la ambición, la lujuria, pero que también te muestra el poder del perdón y el arrepentimiento. La estrella de Pegaso apenas ha aparecido en el cielo, aun no tiene la fuerza para ayudarte en tu victoria. Y la estrella de Géminis te ha vuelto demasiado vulnerable al acercarse demasiado. Si sigues empeñada en cambiar el destino, la humanidad pagará por tu capricho. Así que debes decidir entre ellos o tú. Pero no habrá vuelta atrás.

Athena les dio la espalda, sabía bien cual debía ser su decisión, pero decirlo en voz alta era admitir que perdería la oportunidad de estar con el hombre que amaba y por un momento maldijo su divinidad.

-¿Cómo planean ayudarme a evitar que Hades domine la Tierra?

-Debes dejar que las cosas sigan su curso natural. Eliminaremos de la historia este pequeño lapso de tiempo que pasaste en la Tierra y que nunca debió suceder.

Las palabras de Láquesis herían el corazón de la diosa, que se sentía impotente.

-¿Él podrá recordar algo?

-No –explicó Átropos- Ninguno de los involucrados recordará nada, incluyéndote a ti, será como si jamás hubiera sucedido.

-De acuerdo –dijo Athena pasando saliva- ¿Puedo al menos despedirme de él?

-No creo que eso sea buena idea.

-Láquesis –interrumpió Cleto- Deja que lo haga.

-Está bien, pero solo con tu alma, no puedes volver con un cuerpo humano de nuevo.

Athena asintió y dirigió sus pasos a la salida del Inframundo mientras las 3 diosas del destino observaban su partida.

-Es tan triste que no pueda estar con ese hombre.

-Átropos, tú y tus sentimentalismos. Ella se olvidó que es una diosa y que tiene un papel que cumplir

-¿Por qué no le dijiste lo de su estado?

-Cleto ¿Acaso te has vuelto loca? Sabes bien lo que Zeus le hizo a Metis cuando se enteró de su embarazo. No quiero pensar lo que le haría a Athena.

-Pero eso fue por la profecía y…

-Y un hijo de Athena con el mortal que está maldito por las estrellas uniría para siempre el destino de los dioses con los humanos. El reinado de los Olímpicos correría peligro si los humanos saben que pueden llegar a ser como ellos. Zeus no lo pensaría dos veces en acabar incluso con su hija predilecta, solo para mantener el poder. Esto ha sido lo correcto. Ninguno de los 2 sufrirá por un amor que no recuerda.

-¿Y en verdad no lo recordarán? –preguntó Átropos- Eso es tan triste.

-Los recuerdos son complicados de manejar cuando se trata de sentimientos, pero para recordar, el amor que se tienen tendría que ser más fuerte que nuestro poder, así que no creo que eso suceda.

\- 0 -

Saga dormía en los aposentos del Patriarca, cuando Athena descendió de forma incorpórea y se acercó a él.

-Sé que no puedes escucharme, pero he venido a despedirme de ti –dijo la diosa entre lágrimas- Quisiera poder quedarme a tu lado para siempre, quedarme aquí contigo y ser solo la niña que conociste, una humana cualquiera. Pero soy una diosa y mi deber es proteger a los humanos por igual. Sé que no me recordarás la próxima vez que nos veamos y es posible que yo tampoco lo haga, pero quiero que sepas que dentro de mi corazón siempre vivirá ese amor que me enseñaste que puede existir entre un hombre y una mujer.

Saori rozó sus labios en los de él, sin poder sentirlos, antes de desaparecer.

-Te amo, saga

El Patriarca despertó en aquel momento y pudo percibir el perfume de Saori. Tocándose los labios, confundido, solo pronunció el nombre de la diosa.

0 -

28 años después…

La revuelta en el Santuario había llevado a una guerra interna, en la que finalmente, los caballeros de la esperanza habían conseguido salvar la vida de Athena a costa de casi dar sus vidas.

Saori despertó del estupor que le había causado la flecha en su pecho y sin más había corrido por las largas escaleras que conducían hasta la estatua de la diosa. Mientras había estado al borde de la muerte, sus sueños le habían mostrado imágenes que no lograba entender. Imágenes de una niña que no recordaba haber sido, de una amistad llena de ternura y de una experiencia íntima que la hacía estremecerse.

Deteniéndose a ayudar a los Santos que le habían sido fieles, llegó por fin a la cima, encontrando a un caballero de rodillas.

-La estaba esperando para pedirle perdón por mis pecados, Athena.

-Tú eres…

-Saga de Géminis el hombre que intentó asesinarla hace 13 años.

La pelilila sintió el cosmos irritado y confuso de aquel caballero traidor, que a pesar de ser la primera vez que veía, le era demasiado familiar. Pero antes de que ella pudiera pronunciar palabra alguna, Saga se perforó el corazón, sabiendo que nadie podría derrotarlo y que representaba un peligro para la diosa que anhelaba servir con todo el corazón.

-Saga ¡No!

Saori acogió al peliazul que caía herido por su propia mano, envolviéndolo con su cosmos. En aquel momento, Saga reconoció la calidez de los brazos de la diosa y algo despertó en su mente, haciéndolo recordar el amor inmenso que había sentido por ella y que aún vivía en alguna parte de su inconsciente.

-Por favor, perdóname, necesito que me creas que yo quería luchar a tu lado por la justicia.

-Te creo, Saga. Tu verdadero ser siempre estuvo lleno de bondad. Perdóname a mí, por haberte abandonado.

La vida de Saga de Géminis se desvaneció, dando paso al llanto incontrolable de la diosa, que se aferraba al cuerpo sin vida.

-Saga…

Sus almas se separaban una vez más, después de haber compartido tan solo unos instantes, pero ahora, ambos habían recordado el amor que los había unido en un tiempo que jamás existió y sabían dentro de sus corazones que no importaba cuantas veces se separaran, los lazos que los unían eran demasiado fuertes para que el destino los separara. Siempre volverían, una y otra vez, a encontrar el camino de regreso.

**FIN**

* * *

Esto fue sad, pero fue lo que salió. Espero les haya gustado la historia, me gusto mucho desarrollar a la OTP en un ambiente de niñez - adolescencia.

Agradezco a todos los lectores, a todos los que se tomaron la molestia de dejarme comentarios y espero volver pronto con otra historia más.

Hasta pronto!


End file.
